The Ruby Choker
by PurpleReader29
Summary: Aubrey Gunda, New Yorker and fashion queen, is new to Forks. Secret is: Bella Swan is too. Alice must use her visions to become Bella's fairy godmother in this version of the classic Cinderella story. Evil stepsister, OC, included.
1. Prologue

Oh, I was a fool. I should have known better. This girl sneering in front of me was more slippery than a bar of her $200 soap, and her heart was colder and darker then Lake Vostok. She had more tricks up her sleeves than a magician, and I had underestimated her. How dearly would I pay for that mistake?

She went downstairs and answered the door. I was surprised that it hadn't left already. This octopus had attacked as soon as she had heard anything, but we definitely had taken quite some time. Maybe it heard us and was coming inside to check! My hopes were high, then dashed. I would have heard it on the stairs. She had put me in the perfect spot to watch helplessly as she talked to it. She had her innocent mask, her 'popular' mask, on. I watched as it reluctantly, or maybe it was just my hopes, wrap around her neck. It hung loose. If I could have I would have shouted for joy, but I couldn't. It came off her.

Then, I watched as it went away. The symbol of the last night of my happiness was walking away and I couldn't do anything. It had been looking for me, but it couldn't find me. I was looking at it right now and he didn't know. I was hidden in plain sight. What use was he being a vampire if he couldn't even find me?

The actress came back upstairs, masks all off this time. As I waited for my sentence, I had a horrible thought, was I so plain that he didn't want the real me?


	2. How Much Can Change?

My fork clattered onto my plate, ringing in the silence.

"What?" I had been trying to figure out what Edward Cullen's problem was, and I hoped I hadn't heard Charlie right. The uneasy look on Charlie's face didn't help boost my confidence.

"I'm helping out the police chief in Sequim while he is in the hospital. I agreed before I knew you were coming. You did tell me sort of last minute." He added the last part nervously. I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself. I couldn't be too mad at him.

"So what time will you get home each day?"

"Well," he was nervous again, "Since it's almost two hours away, I'm renting an apartment in Sequim." Okay, I could deal with that.

"Am I allowed to stay here to go to school?" Now Charlie was shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"I, um, got some renters. I thought that since the house was empty I might as well try to make some money. I wasn't even sure if anyone would take me up, but a lady and her two daughters did. I called earlier today and told her you would be here and she is fine with that. She really needs this house. Is that okay with you?" I was slightly angry at Charlie. If he had told me, I could have stayed in Phoenix longer.

"And why didn't you tell me this before I came?" A little bit of my anger got into my words.

"Because I was afraid you would change your mind all together." He said it so quietly I barely heard him.

I couldn't be mad at him anymore, so I contemplated my options. Or should I say option? I couldn't go with Charlie because of school, and I didn't have the money to get an apartment, so I was stuck with the renters.

"I'm sure the renters and I will get along just fine."

"Thank you," Charlie replied. "This is a chance for me to do something…different." I liked his word choice. He'd been in this house too long.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**This is the story from the poll. It was kind of pointless, becuase it ended in a three way tie. Poor Jacob, he didn't get any reviews. :( The funny thing is that my mom is a Jacob fan and she was just randomly choosing a story and after she voted I told her how lonely Jacob was and she went "NOOOOO!" So anyway, I picked the story I had thought about the most, so here is my new Fanfiction. Let me know if you like it!**


	3. The Renters

_"This is a chance for me to do something…different." I liked his word choice. He'd been in this house too long._

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The second day of school was good...and bad.

It was good because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because Mike came to sit by me in English, and walked me to my next class, with Chess Club Eric glaring at him all the while; that was flattering. I sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered. I began to feel like I was treading water, compared to yesterday when I was drowning, but an ominous part of me felt that this wasn't going to last.

It was bad because I was tired; I couldn't sleep with the wind echoing around the house. I had finally given up on trying to sleep at 5 when I heard Charlie driving away to make it to his new job on time. It was bad because Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn't up and I had the wrong answer. It was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and the one time I didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, I hit my teammate on the head with it. It was unbearable because of the stress I was having about the renters who were coming later that day. And it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.

After school I went to the store because there was no food in the house and decided to make the renters a nice dinner. Lasagna was my choice and I started working on it as soon as I got home. Once it was in the oven I trooped upstairs to do my homework. When I checked my email, I found to my unsurprise three emails from my mom, each more stressed than the first.

I rolled my eyes then sent a quick message telling my mom I was writing a longer one in just a second. In the second email I told her that of course it was raining and that I had a nice large lunch group. Then I told her her lost blouse was at the dry cleaners and that it takes me a while to answer my emails. When I heard the timer ding I had almost finished my homework, and hurried downstairs to check on the lasagna. As I placed it on top of the oven, I heard a car drive up, and when I looked out, it was a taxi! There were no taxis in Forks! Why didn't they rent a car? What were they going to do to get around?

I ran to open the door, and to my surprise, a girl my own age was staring very angrily at me. She was perfect. Perfect eyes, perfect lips, perfect figure, perfect height, perfect everything. Well, perfect if I hadn't met the Cullens, but her beauty was marred by the scowl on her face.

"Where were you and what is with this house?!" She was nearly yelling.

"I beg your pardon?" What right had she to yell at me?

"You heard me." Her voice was nearly a whisper but was much worse than the yelling. I expected venom to drip out of her mouth any second. I decided to cooperate, as long as it meant I didn't have to hear that voice.

"I've been here at my house since school got out, and I am not sure..." She cut me off sharply and this time she was yelling.

"Your house!" Did she think she owned the house?

"Yes, my house." I said stubbornly. "I am Charlie Swan's daughter, Bella Swan."

"He said his daughter's name was Isabella." She looked at me suspiciously through slighted eyes. I almost automatically corrected her, but her voice was almost venomy sounding again, so I decided not to.

"Yes, that is my name, but I like to be called Bella." The last part fell on deaf ears.

"So why weren't you at the airport?!" She was yelling again.

"Why should I have been at the airport?" I was quite confused.

"Why should I have been at the airport?" She mimicked me in a sassy tone then surprised me with her volume jump. "Because you were supposed to pick us up!" I could see why she was mad now, so I calmed down, hoping she would too.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry!" Suddenly my cheek hurt.

"Aubrey." The voice sounded like it was trying to be stern, but came out sounding very soft and without a lot of effort; it came from the woman who was walking in the door pushing a wheelchair. I bet she looked like her daughter, but it was hard to tell with the huge bags under her eyes and the very tired look on her face. She looked old, but somehow I could tell she was actually quite young. Aubrey just turned around ignoring her mother and my shocked face.

"Lasagna!" She shrieked; I'm surprised we still had all the windows in place. Before I could stop her, the lasagna was on the floor, the glass pan shattered.

"Aubrey!" This time I could actually hear shock in her voice.

"Sissy, why did you ruin that food?" I suddenly noticed the wheelchair was occupied. The teenager, who was even more beautiful than her younger sister, was as horrified as I was.

"I've told you a thousand times! Stop calling me sissy!" I could see Aubrey's hands were itching to smack her sister as well. I was shocked, what kind of monster was she? Then she turned to me. "Are you trying to ruin my figure?" I quickly tried to find a way to appease her before she destroyed the house or killed someone.

"Is salad alright? With tomatoes and cucumbers?" I read somewhere models ate that kind of food.

"You better have non-fat dressing." Her menacing glare had every inch of my body quivering in fear. Nothing was satisfactory for her! "Now what about this house?!" Oh no, more yelling. I tried to keep calm, but even after being in her company less than five minutes, my patience was wearing thin.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question."

"It's too small!"

"Excuse me!?" That was enough; I loved this house and I was going to defend it. My other cheek started hurting as well.

"Aubrey!" The women were in sync in both their shock and their timing. I don't think they had realized when Aubrey had slapped me the first time.

"Go get our luggage from the taxi Aubrey." As soon as Aubrey was out the door, the mother gave me an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what was wrong with her." The mother was looking out the door like she had just seen her daughter for the first time, and her voice seemed to trail off. Her older daughter picked up from there.

"I'm Amanda Gunda." She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Hello, I'm Bella." The mother seemed embarrassed by her own bad manners and quickly tried to fix it.

"Sorry, I'm Kayla." I shook her hand as well.

"Not Isabella?" Amanda asked, confused.

"It's too big of a mouthful. Bella is just the right size." Amanda laughed and it sounded as free as a bird. Just then, though, Aubrey walked in, dropped some suitcases off, and walked back out, grumbling to herself. Kayla looked concerned, and Amanda just picked right up again.

"Can you show us our rooms?" I was about to say sure, but then I remembered her wheelchair. That was going to be a challenge.

"It's upstairs." Kayla's eyes got wide.

"You've got stairs?" I was confused.

"Didn't Charlie tell you about them?" Kayla looked uncomfortable.

"No, I was just so happy to find a place that I didn't have to buy near the hospital. There was nowhere else, so I didn't even think about the details." Looking at Amanda, I thought I knew the reason for the need to be near the hospital. I was confused as to the reason for the wheelchair though, she looked healthy.

"I've got Pyoderma gangrenosum." Amanda's voice was hallow sounding, as if she were talking about this happening to someone she didn't like, but it was also sort of blunt.

"Umm," I was nervous to ask, "What is that?" Her laugh was something that just lightened my spirits.

"It's okay, most people don't know what it is." She got somber again, and paused. Kayla looked like she wanted to help, but she couldn't say it either. "I get huge ulcers, or sores, on my legs. I have so many I can't walk without some kind of help." I had a feeling she didn't want pity, so I chose to say something else instead.

"But why did you choose Forks?" I was sure there were better hospitals elsewhere.

"We've heard a lot of good things about Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The whole hospital has been recommended, but Dr. Cullen especially. We also heard that fresh air was good for my legs, we used to live in the city." I smiled; we had a lot in common.

"So did I."

"Where?"

"Phoenix."

"What's it like?" Amanda was really curious I noticed.

"Hot, sunny, exact opposite of here." The laugh was just as enjoyable as the first time. "Where are you from?"

"New York." Aubrey had entered again and had answered the question, so I decided to direct my next question at her.

"What's it like?"

"Huge, adventurous, exact opposite of here." Let me guess, Aubrey didn't want to move. Kayla had helped Aubrey bring in the luggage while Amanda and I had talked, so everyone moved inside. I quickly made the salad, receiving a grateful look from Kayla. We all ate in silence; the Gundas were tired.

"Aubrey why don't you follow Bella up to your room? I'll get Amanda." As we climbed the stairs I started to realize there was a problem.

"Kayla?"

"Yeah?" Amanda was standing, hand out to lean against the walls if needed.

"There are only two bedrooms, how do you want to work things out?" I knew she didn't need added pressure, but she knew better than I did what would work.

"I'll sleep down here tonight." Amanda volunteered. "It'll be too much work to get me up there tonight anyway."

"The couch folds out into a bed." I would have volunteered myself, but Amanda had a point.

"Aubrey and I can share a bed." That's when I realized Aubrey hadn't said anything about this. Kayla didn't seem to notice. I ran downstairs and popped open the couch, grabbed some sheets and blankets, and made the bed.

"I'll just stay in my clothes for tonight. My bandages can be changed tomorrow." Kayla started to argue, but Amanda was firm on this issue. We all went to bed, tired.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**I'm happy, this chapter is longer than any chapter I've written, and I was worried it was going to be too short! I didn't talk about her day at school much, and I kind of copied the first part of chapter two from Twilight. If you want to know how she reacted to Edward not being there, just read the book. This is the last time the story is following the book though.**

**Check out my one-shot!**

**I'M GOING ON VACATION FOR THREE WEEKS, I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE, BUT I WILL HAVE PLENTY WRITTEN DOWN ON PAPER. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Aubrey's Fashion Club

_"I'll just stay in my clothes for tonight. My bandages can be changed tomorrow." Kayla started to argue, but Amanda was firm on this issue. We all went to bed, tired._

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Poor Kayla. In the hussel and bussel of moving, especially Amanda and all her medical care needs, she forgot the register Aubrey at the high school.

I had woken up and started having breakfast when Kayla came downstairs with a sleepy Aubrey trailing behind.

"Don't you want to sleep in after traveling?" Kayla shook her head, but Aubrey nodded.

"Aubrey needs to get back in school as soon as possible. Will you take her?" I do not know what possessed me and cause me to say yes.

I should have said no when Aubrey started eating whole-wheat oatmeal, that stuff tastes like cardboard. Not that I have any experience in the cardboard eating area. I should have said no when she came downstairs wearing a t-shirt and jeans that didn't compliment her model figure. I definitely should have said no when Aubrey brought a huge purse along. But, I didn't.

As soon as we got into my truck, she started changing. Out came the grey short skirt that showed as much of her skinny, long legs as possible, the grey undershirt, the plaid vest, the _huge_ earrings, and the ton and a half of make-up. I even caught the sight of the tag being ripped off the skirt. Where had she gotten that kind of money?! Surely her mother didn't know she had all this!

Of course, as soon as she got out of my truck every eye immediately turned toward her. My back-firing truck became her herald, announcing her presence. All the boys fell for her in one blink of her huge eyelashes. Also, in that same blink, she earned the jealousy of all the girls. I watched as the invisible line of who was 'in' and who was 'out' be instantly drawn. Aubrey had a flock of adoring fans before she had even said a word.

I wished I could disappear, but Kayla had asked me to help Aubrey get her schedule and help her find all her classes. Again, I hadn't said no, even though this was only my third day at the school. Thankfully, Lauren was more than happy to take the job from me and I quietly slipped away.

It didn't take long for the school to get some dirt on Aubrey. They didn't even know her name, they called her 'new girl' (a title that had meant me only yesterday), but everyone was talking about how she didn't have a schedule so Lauren was taking Aubrey to all of her classes. I bet Lauren was loving this, the opportunity to be in the spotlight. I felt really bad for Kayla though, how had she forgotten something like that?

The only good thing that came of Kayla's arrival was that everyone forgot about me. No one stared at me anymore; all the weirdness was gone, something that would have never happened otherwise. I would have forever been known as the 'new girl.' I came to find though, that being invisible wasn't all good.

On the way to lunch, Aubrey somehow got away from her adoring fans, and dragged me into a deserted classroom.

"You are to stay away from me, you hear? Stay at least three tables away from me, or you'll be getting a personal suite far away from me at the hospital." Somehow, I knew she could. She was not one of the delusional blondes who thought the world revolved around her on its own free will, she forced it to. Emphasis on _forced_. This was the first time I had seen the dark side of Aubrey Gunda, and I knew it wouldn't be my last.

I decided to skip the mess of finding a new table, as Lauren had offered Aubrey a seat at my old one, and headed for the library.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**So sorry for the long wait. Check out the prologue for this though. I was reading another Fanfiction and it had a prologue like the one in the books, so I decided to make my own. I had a short one up, but I elongated it.**


	5. Falling Out of Sight

_I decided to skip the mess of finding a new table, as Lauren had offered Aubrey a seat at my old one, and headed for the library._

********************************************************************************************************************

I was late to class because I wasn't paying attention to when the other students left the cafeteria because there was no bell to dismiss, you left when you were done eating or with just enough time to get to class. I had decided to skip lunch since I didn't want to have to mess with Aubrey, so I worked on my homework; it was the librarian who finally came up to me asking if I knew what time it was. When I looked to see, I quickly grabbed my stuff with the kind librarian apologizing for not asking me earlier. I wasn't sure why she felt the need to apologize, but I thanked her and told her she was fine.

I was very embarrassed when I walked in the door right after the bell. What surprised me though was that many of the seats were empty. What surprised me more was that one of the seats was taken. Cullen was back. All my previous anger boiled to the surface. I made my way toward him, and was about to ask him what his problem was, when Mr. Molina called Cullen to his desk. I sat down, defused slightly, and watched as Mr. Molina handed Cullen a slip of paper. Cullen didn't even look at me as he walked back to his desk, grabbed his stuff, and walked out the door. I was able to get just a long enough glance at the paper to realize Cullen had gotten that schedule change that he had wanted after all.

As I walked to P.E., I heard snatches of chatter and realized why half of my science class was late. Apparently, at the end of lunch, Aubrey went up to the Cullens and asked if she could join their 'fashion club.' she said she didn't believe they were all related. She said that they were really models or something and this was their fashion club and she wanted in. it seemed that she said it so matter-a-factly that everyone believed her. The curious thing was that no one mentioned her hitting on Edward. She would have loved to hook up with the only single fashion club member. Had he not been at lunch?

P.E. was a drag, but I got lucky when Lauren offered Aubrey a ride and Aubrey accepted. When I got home, both Kayla and Amanda were gone and Aubrey weren't home yet. I got dinner started, baked potatoes with a salad for Aubrey. I desperately wanted to mess up the salad, but Kayla and Amanda had liked it from yesterday, and Aubrey may have messed up the potatoes in revenge. I baked a couple extra for my lunches for the next couple of days; I didn't think I would be able to brave the cafeteria. The rest of my homework was done quickly, thankfully, and I settled down to read. I'm not sure which one it was, I read too many. When Kayla and Amanda came home I realized Aubrey hadn't. I went downstairs to greet them and to get the potatoes out of the oven.

"Oh thank you for dinner. I forgot we weren't at the old house and we don't have the quick fixes. I'm sure everyone will appreciate a well cooked meal. Speaking of everyone, where is Aubrey?" I stood there awkwardly for a while before I got the nerve to speak.

"A girl at school offered her a ride home, and she took it. She hasn't been home since school." Surprisingly, Kayla's eyes light up.

"She made friends?"

"Yeah, kind of a lot." Kayla looked like she was about to jump for joy.

"Oh I'm so glad. Maybe she won't hate me for moving then, if she has friends. She had so many in New York, I think she thought she wouldn't fit in here in a small town." Well, that theory had been proved wrong, extremely wrong. I don't think anyone has fit in that school better then Aubrey. "I was so worried when I forgot about her schedule. I was able to go down to the office about twelve, and get a schedule for her. Hopefully she'll have good classes tomorrow. She was able to get into all the classes she wanted. They did have to swap around the science classes though, they were all full." Interesting, so I got a bench all to myself in science because of Aubrey? That's another pro to her coming to Forks, but her con list was still about three times as long still.

We all had a quiet dinner, and when we were finishing up, we saw lights outside. We watched as Aubrey got out of a car and headed up the walkway. Once she knew Aubrey was okay, I watched as Amanda go into the other room. I silently followed her and watched her pull a laptop out of her many bags. She opened it up, clicked a couple times, and then began to furiously type. I turned back as Aubrey entered the house, and she, or should I say her mom, had an awkward moment as she opened her arms for a hug that never came. Dumping her stuff all over the floor, Aubrey took one look at Amanda and snorted.

"Imagination is stupid. Writing it down is even stupider." Amanda missed a couple keys, but then was back on track. Mission accomplished, Aubrey moved off snickering. I thought I saw some light flicker down from Amanda's cheek, but it could have been light reflecting off something else.

"What was Aubrey talking about Amanda?" Her head jerked up and looked at me in surprise. Her look seemed to say, you're talking to me? You're interested in what I do?

"I...umm...am writing a story." She smiled. "Well, it's more like a book, but you get the idea." There was so much confidence as she said the second part, it was amazing. I wanted to be Amanda Gunda, bad legs and all.

"What's it about?" She grabbed a stack of papers out of the same bag as the one her laptop had come from and flipped through the pages and pulled one out.

"Would you like to read to find out?" The thought of reading something no one else had read (or the second, her mom may have read it, and/or a friend or two) was exciting. I sat down and was immediately wrapped up in another world.

_They were behind me, so close I could hear them breathe, if that was what you called what they did. My feet, which were the smallest in the realm, made little noise as I ran through the forest. They must wear size elevens from the noise they are making, or maybe they just don't have the skinniest waist in the realm. I cringed as each branch hit my face or rubbed my skirt because I thought my slender frame wouldn't protect my back or my hair was going to come undone. The thought was almost as nightmarish as the thought of those things following me._

_I ran on and could only think of how undignified this running was. If one of the courtiers had seen me I would be a laughing stock, but then again, if there were courtiers, they would have sent their armies to destroy the things chasing me. I looked down to keep my footing and realized my slippers were ruined. I wanted to cry, but kept running in short spurts as my energy dwindled. My mind wandered toward the decision I would have to make soon enough, but decided to handle the dilemma at hand. I couldn't be put to the stress of deciding the style of my new dress until I had calmed down for a couple of days. I also wanted to think about how in the world these beasts had gotten this far into the realm and past thousands of soldiers, but that thinking was for the males to do._

_Suddenly, I wasn't running anymore. I looked down and realized I had reached the ravine and had kept running. As I screamed, I saw the Hurans and realized maybe I hadn't gotten the short stick after all._

I quickly flipped the page to read the rest, and realized nothing was there.

"I have a deceit idea of what comes next, but I haven't had time to work actually type it. They don't allow laptops on airplanes, so I was reading and thinking and writing it down on paper. Sorry to leave you hanging; actually it's more fun this way." Images of mad scientists ran through my brain as I watched her rub her hands together in glee.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Really sorry for the long wait, but what happened to my reviewer for the last chapter? I even added a prolouge! (tear running down cheek)**

**P.S. Story is mine, but I'm making it Amanda's, you'll see why later. Yes, you will get to read snatches and summaries of the rest, if you review! Oh, and my friend out there who happens to have the same name as Amanda (totally by accident mind you, I look for names by meaning and didn't even remember this friend until she told me) thanks for being my friend, and she kind of is like you also, writing stories. Hopefully I won't kill my character like you do, but my subconscious may be working that into the story as I type. Thanks!**


	6. Hospital Visit Number One

_"Sorry to leave you hanging; actually it's more fun this way." Images of mad scientists ran through my brain as I watched her rub her hands together in glee._

*******************************************************************************************************************

Later that night I went with Katy in the rental car to Port Angeles (where did she get the money to get them to bring the rental car to her?) to buy a car. Thankfully she wanted to go to a used car dealership; I was getting a little weirded out.

I didn't cross paths with Amanda for a while after that since I would wake up before she did and after that first night she didn't come home until 8 or 9 and then she had a lot of homework. Katy came home at the same time Amanda did and I wondered if Katy picked up Amanda or Amanda picked up Katy. On Friday, the most curious thing happened. Aubrey arrived just in time to change her clothes, jump into bed, and pretend to be asleep before they came home, not a moment later. And it wasn't even late! On Saturday, as soon as Katy and Amanda drove off for the day, Aubrey's ride came and she was gone all day. Sunday was a repeat. Monday was the climax of my invisibility. Friday had been okay, but after a weekend of fun with Aubrey, it was apparent that the school had totally forgotten about the other new student. That is, until Tuesday.

Monday night Katy and I got snow tires put on the cars after we heard it was going to be icy. Both of us are klutzes, and klutzes seem to share the need for over caution. The fact that she was a mom helped too. I had no problems getting to school the next morning, and as soon as I parked, Aubrey flounced off to her friends. I contemplated just leaving her at home one day for her ungratefulness, but realized being invisible was better than having bad rumors being spread about me.

As I thought about the look on her face if I had, I smiled and shook my head. As I gathered my stuff up, I heard an odd sound.

It was a high-pitched screech, and I was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled.

I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

A sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. A dark blue van was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

Wham! My body was slammed to the right as the whole truck rocked up, balancing on its right two tires. Then the noise couldn't stop. It assaulted my body as much as my ears. It cut into me, breaking me, bruising me. The noise only stopped when it grew too much to bear, and I abandoned all hope.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**What's happening?!**

**(Review please!)**


	7. Bonds of Friendship

_Then the noise couldn't stop. It assaulted my body as much as my ears. It cut into me, breaking me, bruising me. The noise only stopped when it grew too much to bear, and I abandoned all hope._

* * *

A beeping sound penetrated the darkness. It beat with my heart, making me wonder if it was my heart that was making the sound. Sound was the only sense that I had, but that all changed when I opened my eyes. A wave of pain and noise crashed over me forcing my eyes closed. The pain dug itself into my side and I nearly passed out again.

"It doesn't really hurt, though it looks it. There's no way you really could be feeling anything, not with you so full of painkillers." The voice started kind, but the last phrase was said with distain, as if she did like painkillers. I opened my eyes slowly this time and was able to recognize Amanda. She had her hand on my arm. Wait, what? My arm was wrapped in gauze, as was the rest of my left side. My sight also realized a hindrance to see higher by a white blockade. Amanda noted my astonishment.

"Do you remember what happened?" I shook my head as little as possible, afraid what kind of damage I had. "Tyler's van lost control on the ice and hit your truck. The impact pushed your truck onto its side. You landed in the space where the window had been and got a lot of glass in your side. Your head isn't hurt too bad, through a piece of glass did get stuck in the back. You have a bald spot where they had to cut out your hair to remove the glass; it's in the back though."

"How big was that piece of glass?" My voice came out hoarse; that was a lot of hair! Amanda reached out a grabbed my right hand and hung her head.

"There were a lot of little pieces. They made the cut extra big to make sure they got everything. They wanted to cut it all off, but I managed to rescue it. It probably would look better all off, but I wanted to make sure you had the choice." I was touched at her kindness. Of course it would look better all off. That was probably what I was going to do, so why was she so insistent in saving it?

"Why?" She looked startled.

"Because your hair is really pretty and you could fix it to hide the bald spot and…" I cut her off.

"But why do you care?" She finally lifted her head and I realized she had tears in her eyes.

"Because I have to lose mine." I sat bolt upright in shock.

"How? Why? It's the most beautiful hair I've ever seen!" Something registered. "Is it for me? If it is, don't do it, I'm fine. I just couldn't understand before, I'm fine, really." She laughed and I was once again envious. I wondered if she already had a boyfriend. College boys would be sure to forget she was in a wheelchair if she laughed. Then her face grew grim.

"Dr. Cullen has found I have some cancer developing since my immune system in down in trying to fight off my ulcers. I have to have chemotherapy, so I have to shave my head. It has nothing to do with you." My mind was made up.

"Then I will shave my head as well. Even if you're at college, two bald girls won't look as weird. You could even say you shaved your head for me." The water smile that meet mine was the most beautiful smile I had even seen.

"You don't have to do that, Mom is going to get me a wig. If you are though, I'm sure she could get you one as well."

"Two people figuring out how to wear a wig will come up with the best ways faster than just one." She reached up and hugged me, tightly on the right, loose on the left.

"You're the kindest person I've ever meet. I'm glad fate brought us together."

"Me too." Just then Katy came through the doorway.

"Bella! You're awake, I'm so glad. Are you alright?" She seemed deeply concerned, kind of like Renee.

"Renee! You haven't told her I'm here have you?" They both seemed startled by my outburst.

"No, who's Renee? I'm sure we can call her right now if we need to…"

"NO!" I couldn't even imagine what kind of fuss Renee could work herself into if she found out. "No, she's my mom and she's a huge worry-wart." I sank back into my pillows before remembering, "What about Charlie, have you told him?" Kayla gasped.

"How did I forget? He needs to be told immediately! I'll get right…"

"Mom, I think Bella was more worried about him being worried than about him being told her not. Right?" I nodded.

"Would it be okay to keep this from him? He really doesn't need one more thing on his plate. And I'm fine, aren't I?" They both grudgingly agreed, and I was able to relax.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Don't you just love Amanda? Go baldies! **

**P.S. What do you think happened to Edward. (Ha, ha, ha. FIRE!)**


	8. Andrew, The Librarian

_"Would it be okay to keep this from him? He really doesn't need one more thing on his plate. And I'm fine, aren't I?" They both grudgingly agreed, and I was able to relax._

* * *

My head felt instantly light, too light, when my hair got cut. It was weird to look over and see Amanda's beautiful long blonde hair also gone. It was weird to think that this was as close as we were ever going to get to looking alike, yet she was still far more radiant. We both cried a little, but Amanda was sensible and went and got the wigs from the other room. We spent an hour fixing them to look natural. Well, Amanda spent an hour fixing my hair since my right arm was in a cast _and _sling. I've broken my arm before, but not this bad. Apparently the glass had cut a lot of muscle and tendon and it was going to take a long time to heal. Of course, Amanda put her wig on, tweaked two of three things, and looked perfect.

Surprisingly, my injury made me more invisible. People would just plain out ignore my existence. It took me a while to master having a crutch, sling, and book bag but I was shocked to realize I was quite adaptable. The cast over the whole leg was a problem though. I couldn't wait to get back to the hospital so they could double check they had gotten all the glass out of my knee cap so I could at least band my leg. I didn't even try to get that monster into my desk; I just left it in the aisle. This whole experience did give me an appreciation for Amanda and I hoped she wasn't ignored like I was, even if she was at college. One person did acknowledge my presence, and even chat with me. The librarian.

Andrew was cool, college age, real down to earth, and a readaholic. I didn't even know he was there though until the day I left my book at home. After one day of eating my lunch alone, I learned to bring a book. It was a good time to start rereading Jan Austen again anyway. So, as I ate my lunch that day I was mentally kicking myself.

"Did you forget your book?" I accidently knocked my juice over quickly jumped up to save my clothes and sandwich. This did nothing to help the floor though. "I got it!" I watched as he jumped over the librarians desk with a pile of paper towels in his hands.

"I am so sorry!" I quickly helped him clean up, but I couldn't stop rambling. I hadn't had true human contact for days. After that first night Aubrey made sure she was home before Kayla to forestall any questions about tardiness. Kayla and Amanda were usually home really late and didn't even talk as they reheated the dinner I had cooked and ate. Aubrey thankfully always had some excuse about dinner, so she never complained about what I cooked. I was usually asleep by this time or heading to bed. They usually didn't wait time going there themselves. Being a ghost had its disadvantages. "It's been so nice to us the library and now I've made a mess. The carpet's soaked. It's probably going to mold, and smell nasty and..."

"Whoa, hold on a minute. I don't bite or anything." He gave me a friendly smile. "It's fine. It's even my fault for startling you. I of all people should know not to startle anyone while they are thinking." He shook his head and chuckled as he remembered something. He raised his head and repeated, "You're usually reliable. Where's the book?" I mentally screwed on my head.

"I was reading in bed last night and left it there."

"Yeah, well I don't get what's so great about those Jane Austen books anyway. I've thankfully never had a real reason to pick one up."

"Thankfully?" I had my pride, and books were big to me. "Jane Austen is one of the greatest authors of all time. She paved the way for women, and novels in general. She is able to teach important lessons by creating stories about them. I dare you to do better."

"Well, I'm trying. If only writer's block would get out of the way." I gasped.

"You're, you're writing a story." Who else was writing a story? Think, think.

"Yeah, it's fantasy, not really your topic."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Really." He raised one eyebrow just to mock me.

"Darn people who can do that!"

"What?" He acted mockingly innocent. I decided to act back.

"Stand to read _fantasy_" I spat it out like a bad word "novels." He drew himself to his full five foot eight inch height .

"I dare you to read the book of my choice." I drew myself up to my full five foot _four_ inch height.

"Well I dare you to read the book of my choice."

"You're on." His voice was all serious and we stood there for a moment daring the other to look away. Finally I couldn't take it. I laughed. I laughed until I cried. I barely noticed he was doing the same.

"Sorry, my name is Bella."

"Yeah, word travels fast in this town." I groaned. He extended his hand. "I'm Andrew. I'm the librarian." My eyebrows shot straight up.

"The librarian. Oh, my. I just wreck the library you were so kind to let me use." He groaned.

"You had to bring that up again didn't you. What book are you challenging me to?" I thought a moment, deciding to go easy.

"Pride and Prejudice."

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians." Wow, he'd made up his mind. We shook hands again and I realized everyone was leaving the cafeteria.

"Sorry, I've got to go." I stuffed everything into my bag and was trying to get my balance with the crutch when a hand steadied it for me.

"Need help?" I stared at him, not sure what to do since no one had offered before.

"No, I got it. I have for about a week now." He laughed.

"I guess you have. Better hurry or you'll be late."

* * *

**For all you worry worts out there, yes the Cullens will come. No, I'm not replacing Edward. I value my life, and if I were replacing Edward I might as well be using Fictionpress. I was planning on having a Cullen appearance, but this turned out longer than I planned, so the next chapter should come a lot quicker.**


	9. Ballerina of Foreshadowing

_"Better hurry or you'll be late."_

_***********_

The first thing I noticed about Percy Jackson was the chapter titles. I don't think any of the books I had read had ever had chapter titles, and if they had I hadn't paid attention. These titles were the weirdest. _I Accidently Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher_?_ Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death_?_ Grover Unexpectedly Loses his Pants_?! I stopped there and decided to start the book before I lost my nerve. It started with a weird warning then continued with an introduction of the main character, Percy Jackson. He was a troubled 12 year old kid, quite the opposite of the proud, stubborn aristocratic female characters I was used to. Somehow he gets in trouble and his teacher suddenly turns into some type of creature. Then another teacher comes in and tosses him a pen which turns into a sword. When the sword touched the creature teacher it disappears. After this incident nobody remembers the teacher who was 'vaporized.' What was up with that?

The book surprisingly started to make sense after a couple chapters, and soon I couldn't put it down. It was really annoying when I got to the exciting parts (which, I have to admit happened about 85% or more of the book) because I couldn't turn the pages very well with my sling and cast. I actually felt I was part of the action. I was afraid they wouldn't make it in time. I laughed. I burst into happy tears. I fought; I felt wounded by the surprise at the end of the book. That's when it hit me. I never knew books could be so great! Wait a minute.

"Andrew Rosenhall!" He looked up from checking the books in.

"Congratulations! You have learned my last name! What gave it away? The name tag or the stamp in every book that says to return it to me?" It was annoying how he had ignored my tone.

"What happened? It had a great wrap up and then next thing, WHAM! What's up with that?!" He came up to me and looked straight into my eyes all serious.

"It's called a sequel." Then he started busting his head off. I couldn't help but sputter.

"You, you tricked me!" I stared at him in disbelief.

"I know, but you tricked me too. I can't believe you actually like Pride and Prejudice, it's awful! I actually was optimistic with the beginning, I literally laughed for like five minutes at that first line, but it all went downhill from there." I thought about what _had_ drawn me to those books.

"Well, I guess first of all I didn't know there was anything better out there, and second of all I just wanted to escape. I didn't care how."

"Okay, I understand that. But please allow me to introduce you to your official escape con-artist trainer." He bowed gallantly.

"Who?" I teased.

"Well me of course. I'll hook you up with the next book." He was cocky, but in a good way. He was confident in himself, but didn't think he was better than everyone else. This description seemed to fit someone else I knew, but I couldn't think of who.

Andrew and I had some great discussions. Andrew was writing as well, but his story had major plot holes. Our talks seemed to motivate him though, and seemed to end his writers block in spurts. A typical lunch started with Andrew talking about what he had written the day before, then each of us turning to our own activities. I would read and he would write. Often, I would be reading and come upon a funny part and laugh. Andrew would then ask what I was laughing at, I would tell him, and he would laugh too. Usually he asked for a suggestion, and then we went back to what we were doing. Those lunches were a spot of light in a dismal world.

***

After two weeks of these lunches, a short, skinny girl who I would have thought for sure was a ballerina except for her spiky hair, walked into the library. I couldn't help glancing at her as she choose a book. When she sat down though, I became enthralled in my book. It was between scenes of action, and I began to feel as if someone was watching me. Every time I glanced up though, non-ballerina was reading her book and Andrew was busy in his office. Andrew and I had one of our laughing exchanges and I looked at spiky hair to see her reaction. She was simply reading her book and seemed to not realize we had made any noise. Eventually I gave up and whispered to myself, "You, Bella Swan have been reading too many mystery/adventure books too quickly." A small chuckle escaped the 'ballerina's' lips; wow, I wanted that book if it made you laugh so quickly. I continued reading until my timer beeped signaling lunch was over; a brilliant idea that Andrew has to take credit for, unfortunately. I wished he hadn't though. I would have had a much better rest of the day.

******************

**Who's excited about the Percy Jackson movie? I am!**


	10. Blood and Rain

_I continued reading until my timer beeped signaling lunch was over; a brilliant idea that Andrew has to take credit for, unfortunately. I wished he hadn't though. I would have had a much better rest of the day._

* * *

Hobbling into science class, I saw Mike look at me with a weird expression on his face. It was like the first day of school all over again; I was a shiny new toy to look at. Distracted, I unfortunately didn't see the equipment for blood-typing until too late, or I would have hobbled right back out. I became nauseous even before Mr. Banner had poked Mike. I heard the teacher say he was passing out water drops, but the rest was a dull roar and a swirl of color. When Mr. Banner came to me he sounded worried, and I was barely able to creak out that I already knew my blood type. He asked for a volunteer to take me to the nurse, and unsurprisingly Mike raised his hand. I was barely able to stand, let alone walk. I quietly warned Mike to keep the hand that had been pricked in his pocket. He complained the blood had stopped flowing, but did it anyway. As soon as we got out of sight of the science building I sat down and placed my head on the wet concrete. It was blissfully cold, though I could hear Mike fretting in the background.

"Go back to class Mike, I'm fine."

"But, but," he sputtered.

"Go," I moaned. He didn't move. "The outside air helps. If I go back in I'll just get in again, and I'd prefer not to go to the nurse." I debated warning him about throw-up, but decided that would make him want to stay to 'protect' me. Slowly the footsteps receded. The sound of the falling rain was calming in a way; quite the opposite of what they had been when I first arrived. Now, I found it constant, steady, unlike the rest of my life. I stretched out my legs under the cover to keep my cast dry, but leaned my head out to catch the lightly falling rain. My sling was safely tucked under my body, and I took off my wig to help cool me off. It was amazing to have the constant itch finally gone, and the rain soothed my bald head. I don't know how long I laid there, calm in a chaotic world, but my nausea was gone long before I finally picked my head up. I groaned and reach out my arms to pull myself up before remembering I had a sling. I tried to get up before learning it was almost impossible with a sling and a cast on the same side.

I looked across the courtyard for someone or something to help me. In one of the cars in the parking lot I saw a shape…Cullen/ Did he enjoy sitting there watching me struggle? He had a confused look on his face. I realized something was missing from my head, and snatched up my wig. Fixing it quickly, I heard footsteps. I should have felt angry that Mike was back, but right then I was grateful.

"Bella?" That wasn't Mike's voice. I turned.

"Andrew, am I glad to see you!"

"What are you doing out here? Did you fall?" I blushed. It was the logical conclusion.

"We had blood typing and I grow nauseous at the smell of blood, so I used the cold concrete to clear my head. I forgot about these though," I lifted my sling and gestured to my cast, "and now I can't get up." Andrew put his hands under my arms and with quite a deal of effort he helped my get up. We were both panting by the time I was standing.

"You can't smell blood." Pant, pant.

"What?" Pant, pant.

"It is physically impossible to smell blood." Mr. Smarty-Pants.

"Yes you can. It smells like rust…and salt." I wrinkled my nose. The panting eased.

"So how's Sea of Monsters going."

"Do you do anything other than think about books, Mr. Librarian?" I hobbled a couple steps, then leaned against the wall.

"No, or I wouldn't have noticed or helped you." I ignored him. I was about to slide down the wall, when Andrew tried to stop me.

"Na, uh. No sitting down." I was confused.

"Why not?" He looked at me incredulously.

"We just took ten minutes to get you up."

"We did?" My head was spinning, and I was shivering again. I had felt so hot before, I had forgotten my jacket in science class. Now I felt like I was in a tub of ice cold water.

"Bella?" His frightened voice gave my enough rationality to say two words,

"Cellphone…Amanda."

* * *

**Yes, I'm mean to Bella, but you should be yelling at Edward.**


	11. Sitting in a Tree

_His frightened voice gave my enough rationality to say two words, _

_"Cellphone…Amanda."_

* * *

This time when I awoke instead of feeling nothing and my eyes telling me something was wrong, I felt groggy and my head hurt while my eyes told me to extra damage had been sustained while I was asleep. I glanced to the side of my bed and saw Amanda.

"I think I've seen this all before. Do you believe in De Javu?" I smiled. Amanda was the best; she returned my smile, but brighter and stronger.

"What happened?" I became afraid of the smile.

"If I remembered my vision," it went from De Javu to vision? "I was just about to ask you if you remembered what happened, that apparently answered my question." She took a moment's break, then blushed, "I'm not really sure, but the guy who brought you in said you had been out in the rain, and now the doctors say you are really sick." What was there to blush about?

"How are you, Bella?" Andrew walked in, looking worried. Amanda's blush was just a tint now, it covered her whole face. Oh!

"I'm alright, especially compared to my last hospital visit."

"If you keep this up Bella, you'll be in the hospital as often as I am!" Andrew stared at Amanda.

"You're clumsy too?" Now the blush crept down her neck and seemed to paralyze her. Wait, was Andrew classifying me as clumsy? I only tripped, was it really only, about thirteen times in the library. And I had crutches! Never mind, I should be defending Amanda.

"She's not a klutz; if you didn't notice, she's in a wheelchair so she comes here for leg therapy regularly." It was true, I think. I'd tried to be diplomatic, but Amanda's blush couldn't grow any bigger, so it darkened. Surprisingly, Andrew was also blushing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make assumptions that any friend of Bella would have to be a klutz. I'm only clumsy when typing really fast. I've seen Bella trip on air, I'm not that talented." They both laughed. Amanda's voice rose and sparkled in the air while Andrew had a hearty chuckle. It sounded nice together.

"I can't type papers very fast. Even if you are clumsy at it, that's a talent."

"Oh, Andrew types papers very slow. You can hear the space between each letter. I've even offered to help sometimes." Andrew was blushing now, I felt bad. Seeing them together now, I realized who I thought they were like. "You both write stories!"

They looked at each other, and then back at me, like I was joking, making things up. They couldn't believe there was someone like them in town. Could it truly be?

"What kind of stories?" The unison was amazing. As my headache took over and I drifted off to sleep, I heard them talking animatedly.


	12. Lord of the Wardrobe

_As my headache took over and I drifted off to sleep, I heard them talking animatedly._

I later learned I had had a high fever for four days. During that time I was either unconscious or delusional; I don't really remember much. When my fever broke, I was very tired. I stayed in the hospital for three more days, but because I was conscious I felt bad for staying. Kayla worked really late, and every other day Amanda had a check-up at the hospital after her day at college till eight or nine. Aubrey stayed out late with her friends, but was always home before Kayla unless there was a pre-arranged sleepover on the weekend. Even if Aubrey had been home, she wouldn't have helped. Amanda and I kept Aubrey's tardiness a secret as not to unnecessarily worry Kayla.

Especially with my guilt, I quickly became bored as soon as I woke up. It wasn't hard for me to convince Amanda I needed some books, though. Shamelessly carrying a tall stack of books, Andrew came per request of Amanda. When she saw the one I was currently reading, her eyes light up and she laughed.

"That book is genius." I sheepishly hid my head.

"I don't get what's so extra special about it; Andrew said something like that when he recommended it." The book in question was _The Wizard, the Witch, and Two Girls from Jersey._

"It's mostly alluding to the _Lord of the Rings_, but the title and some other stuff related to _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe._" My blush darkened.

"I read the hobbit in English class in Phoenix, but I haven't read any of the books you mentioned."

"I should have guessed that Miss Pride and Prejudice."

"Hey, I loved _Percy Jackson_ and even found _Poison Study_ by myself. That series was amazing." Amanda looked back and forth between Andrew and me.

"Am I to assume all your fantasy knowledge came from Andrew?"

"Yes." Andrew sounded proud; I was slightly ashamed.

"So what was Poison Study about that made it so amazing. I'm always looking for new books to read." Bless you Amanda.

"It starts with a girl who is about to be hanged for killing a man, but is given the choice of becoming the military general/king's taste tester, a dangerous job, instead. She chooses to be the test taster, and all kinds of stuff happens: palace intrigue, magic, secrets, and all kinds of great stuff that I don't want to tell you because it would ruin the story." Amanda nodded cheerfully and pulled out a small black book.

"Poison Study is the title?" I nodded.

"Have you at least seen the movies?" Andrew blurted. I was confused.

"What movies?"

"Lord of the Rings or The Chronicles of Narnia."

"No." I probably looked like a strawberry in the middle of a blizzard of sheets. Amanda and Andrew looked at each other evilly.

"We'll have to fix that."

So I spent the next three days watching movies with Andrew and Amanda. They arrived as soon as visitor hours started, at ten, and we watched a Lord of the Rings. Andrew had the expanded edition, so the three hour movies became four hour movies. Then a nurse enforced nap for me. A rebelled a little at that, I mean, come on! I slept for 14 hours each night, and I had just slept for four days. I was able to talk her down from a three hour nap to two since we wouldn't have time to watch another movie before the end of visitor hours at 6. So, I confess, I read for about an hour each 'nap' time. I did sleep, or tired to sleep the other hour though! Since Andrew and Amanda were watching the movies too, I watched Lord of the Rings special features at night. They were fascinating, but there was like three or four hours of extras for each hour of film!

Amanda was right, The Wizard, the Witch, and Two Girls from Jersey was brilliant, especially after learning what it was based off of. My appreciation for it skyrocketed. Andrew contemplated bringing the book for of the movies, but knew the comparison would ruin them. Amanda also said that she didn't like the Narnia books so much; not enough action for her taste. Andrew had brought Here There be Dragons when I'd first woken up to go with the theme of Two Girls from Jersey, but I didn't recognize the connection till the end. And that was okay, especially when Andrew said he hadn't caught that till the end either.

The third day there was no Narnia movie, so we chatted about what we had seen. Amanda told me of an old version of Narnia, but it was super long and the special effects were all drawn in. Andrew tried to explain this was because it was made before Star Wars. Amanda rebutted; there were plenty of decent special effect films before Star Wars. As they 'lightly' argued, (wow, even Amanda was talking about Star Wars like it was some type of sacred text. I better not mention I haven't seen it. The absence of Harry Potter from my life would also be a good secret.) I noticed that they fell into benter easily, like they'd done it before. Duh, Bella. They had time during my 'nap' to discuss the movie and other books and such.

In the end, Andrew surrendered. I felt so content in their company, though I could tell they had almost forgotten I was there. I learned a different kind of invisibility that evening. An invisibility of friendship.

**Yeah book reviews!**


	13. Sister Sister

_I felt so content in their company, though I could tell they had almost forgotten I was there. I learned a different kind of invisibility that evening. An invisibility of friendship._

I had thought that when I left the prison hospital I would actually be able to _do _something. Instead, I was sentenced to bed rest for another five days. The first day home was a Friday, but Amanda really needed to go to school. I felt really guilty. I thought I would have no problem reading all day, but that got boring. That kind of scared me. How do you get bored reading? I finally realized Andrew would be able to do his job at the library and talk to me at the same time, so I decided to call him.

"Hi Andrew. It's Bella."

"Bella! How are you? Are you okay?" One day out of the hospital and he's already worried.

"I'm fine. I just thought you would like some 'company.'"

"Thanks. I really missed you when you were in the hospital." What?

"What do you mean? You spent almost the whole day with me for three days."

"I meant the days when you were out if it. Only one person came in to get a book. Do you know how maddening it was to have all that time and yet get writers block again and again?" I was officially on te guilt trip.

"Well, I'm stuck at home for the next couple of days, so you can call anytime."

"Thanks, but my train of thought has clear tracks for at least a little while." There was a pause, and I was about to speak when he blurted out, "How well do you know the Cullens?"

"What?" Where did that come from?

"One of them came over to help after you fainted."

"Really?" I thought they didn't like to be near people, especially a certain someone.

"Which one?"

"He had reddish-brown hair," WHAT? "but I got mad at him because I noticed he had been sitting in his car the whole time." I had noticed him in his car too, but under my prejudice I had thought he hadn't realized I needed help. After Andrew started to help me up, and he saw that we were struggling, he should have helped though! "I told him off; he didn't even get close to you, if you were worried about that." Why was Cullen such a freak? "Well, lunch ends in ten minutes, and I usually leave ten minutes after that to open the library at the college. Do you want me to drop anything off?"

"Do you have any other good movies I should watch?" There was a pause on the other side of the line.

"I know you are new to being a geek Bella, but forgive me if I am severely disappointed if you haven't seen the movies I am about to list off." I braced myself for his disappointment knowing I have seen tii few movies."Star Wars." He paused.

"Why don't you start listing movies, and I'll stop you if I've seen one."

"You haven't seen Star Wars!" I decided not to answer. "Okay. I'll start with less geeky ones. Harry Potter. It's even based off a book series." He waited, but there was only silence. He sighed in disappointment. "That's plenty to start with. I'll bring them over as soon as I can."

That wasn't as painful as it could have been. I pulled some ground beef out of the freezer to defrost, and then read until the movies arrived.

"I brought Harry since I'm not sure what order I want you to watch Star Wars in." I rolled my eyes at Andrew, and became enthralled in the magical world of Harry Potter. At six thirty I started the spaghetti. Hospital food was worse than McDonalds; home-cooked was always the way to go. It felt good to actually be doing something. I didn't like feeling bored. I think I hit my high point since coming to Forks when Amanda and Kayla walked in the door and exclaimed, "Something smells soo good!"

We had a nice dinner and chatted. Amanda seemed amused by all the wonderful stuff in the Harry Potter world that I kept talking about. Kayla mentioned that the doctor at the hospital had said that my immune system had been not as powerful as it could be. He had noticed that most of the protective germs on my skin had been rubbed off, and that was how I got sick so quick. I made a mental note to stop using so much cleaning supplies around the house. I had been trying extra hard to keep things clean for Amanda, since her immune system was down. As I put about half of the extra sauce in the freezer, I noticed it was much more empty than I remembered it being before I went to the hospital. I stood there, perplexed, for a moment.

"Amanda and I learned we you were in the car accident that we can't cook to save our lives. When Amanda realized all that frozen food was in the freezer, we stopped going to the only restaurant in town."

"I made sure she didn't ruin the leftovers by re-heating them myself." Amanda's grin could have lite up the world.

"Well, it was your food." We laughed. I began to feel oddly tired for doing nothing all day, and the stairs seemed to grow ominously.

"You can sleep with me down stairs. It'll be like a sleepover!" Amanda seemed a little too excited by this idea.

"You girls have fun!" Kayla raced up the stairs. Amanda and I giggled again.

"Are you too tired to watch another Harry?" Never.

"No, but I've already watched the first three."

"That's fine. I've already watched them all several times. By the way, were did you get them?"

"Andrew brought them by."

"Ahh!"We settled in and Amanda popped popcorn. The Quidditch was amazing! And the dragons, the mermaids! Wow. Cedric was hot! "Yeah, I know!" He was smart too.

"I was kind of disappointed by the maze. It's not as scary as in the book." I didn't want to read the books anymore; I was about to pee my pants already.

"NOOOO!" I literally jumped off of the bed to yell at the TV when Cedric died. I could feel our screams reverberate throughout the house.

"Girls!"

"Sorry Kayla!" Amanda and I giggled at our double unison, and I wondered if this was want it was like to have a sister.

**I LOVE reviews! hint, hint, nudge, nudge, ;), ;) (wink, wink)**


	14. Summer Heat

_"NOOOO!" I literally jumped off of the bed to yell at the TV when Cedric died. I could feel our screams reverberate throughout the house._

_"Girls!"_

_"Sorry Kayla!" Amanda and I giggled at our double unison, and I wondered if this was want it was like to have a sister._

* * *

I finished Harry Potter and watched Star wars as well. It was interesting to finally find out what all the fuss was about and found I was enthralled. I think I am going to need to watch them all over again since I got mixed up and forgot some things. I would watch them in chronological order so it made more sense, but it was nice to see it in the order the original fans saw it first. The rewatching may have to wait for a while though.

At school the teachers welcomed me back, but not even Mike noticed me among the students. At least I had a doctor's note to get out of PE. One stroke of luck in a luckless world. I stayed invisible for the rest of the school year. I wasn't disturbed by it since I was used to it from when I lived in Phoenix. At least here I had Amanda and Andrew. I came to learn my prediction of Amanda and Andrew being perfect for each-other was true. Amanda alternated spending nearly all her free time with him and then avoiding him it was almost as if she was choosing whether to make the most of life or to leave Andrew with less pain if she were to die. By the end of the year, Andrew had the story line of his book hashed completely out (but it was subject to change) and had a decent about actually written out, thanks to my editing and train fixing skills. Amanda also helped that happen by fixing the plot line and adding ideas. She also got some writing done and some plot lines hashed out and I helped by being her sounding board. Talking about it help translate her thought into actual words and help her see her own plot holes. It was interesting to see her making things up it fix things or coming up with ideas as she talked. I almost envied her imagination, but my jealously was quenched by hearing the first workings of a story that was sure to be a New York Times best seller.

What also helped soothe the ache of being invisible was being able to disappear into the world of books. Books didn't judge you; they took you to a different world where what was happening around me didn't matter. Austen and Brontë had done a good job when I was in Phoenix, but I needed a better fix here in Forks where the exclusion was more personal. My new fantasy novels gave me that fix. I absorbed myself in my new book friends and almost didn't notice as Amanda grew weaker and weaker. As soon as school was over, Amanda became a permanent resident at the hospital. I'm sorry to say I'm glad she did, because now Aubrey was finally home.

Aubrey made my life miserable. She called me my full name making me feel like a totally different person. She expected all her clothes to be washed and ironed or dry cleaned, and I had to know which was which. If they weren't, she would hit me. The closest dry cleaner was in Port Angeles, and Aubrey threw a fight every time I took the car _anywhere._ Then she would hit me; this became the normal punishment. If I dodged the hit, she would pull my hair and punch me twice, and she was strong. Aubrey also threw out all food that did not conform to her diet, so I had to learn to make new recipes from what was left. Kayla was still working and didn't notice anything when she came home dog tired.

I think partially Aubrey was just bored. People didn't have time to just hang out with Aubrey all summer long. Some had jobs, other were busy with siblings or other stuff. I almost suggested to Kayla that Aubrey should get a job, but decided that would end in disaster; the spoiled little princess wouldn't want to work. What I thought was odd was that the phone disappeared off the wall one day. It wasn't that phone that changed my life though.

* * *

I didn't need to know that Aubrey's ring tone was "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me." I also didn't need to know what Aubrey's girly scream sounded like. I found out both on June 9th. Cullen was hosting a birthday party that was three nights long. June 19th, 20th and 21st. Three days in a row from 5 pm to 2 am would be party time. Long party, but somehow I knew a Cullen could pull it off. Aubrey was beyond super excited. She would need a different dress for each night and couldn't wait to start shopping. The formal and beyond elegant invitation came later that day and said the first night was ocean themed. The second night, and Cullen's actual birthday, was to be themed Knights and princesses, or as the invitation said, 'A Knight to Remember.' Gag me now. The last night was most of a free for all and seemed to be more casual, but still pretty formal. Formal, puffed up Cullen's ego was taller than his high collar.

Aubrey went to Port Angeles the next day with all her friends for dress shopping. She came home with nothing but a plan to visit Seattle the next day. When she came home again empty-handed, I ran in fear of becoming the focus of a ragging fit. As soon as she entered the home, Aubrey started calling numbers, and then checked her email on her laptop. She spent almost two hours looking at whatever she was looking at. By this time, my legs had cramped up and gone to sleep. I had tried to stretch them a bit, but I was afraid of drawing attention to myself. Then she made a couple more phone calls, pulled out a credit card and read off the number during most of the calls, and finally was finished. But with what? I was just happy she was in a better mood.

* * *

**It's almost to the good part! (What the good part is is another question. HAHAHAHAH!) Review and I'll want to post faster!**


	15. Mystery Boxes

_Then she made a couple more phone calls, pulled out a credit card and read off the number during most of the calls, and finally was finished. But with what? I was just happy she was in a better mood._

* * *

A week later, boxes began to arrive. Aubrey had gotten boxes before, and I had learned to stay out of her way. This time, Aubrey picked up three packages that were small and then stood there for a while. I had just finished cleaning the bathroom upstairs per Aubrey demand, and was coming down when the doorbell rang. I stayed on the stairs, but pocked my head around to see the boxes. My curiosity got the better of me as she continued to stand there, and I dared put my head out further. The view out the door was completely brown except for at the very top; it was the biggest box I had ever seen. I must have gasped because Aubrey turned around.

"Isabella! Find a way to get this upstairs, but don't damage it!" Then she disappeared into her domain. Not that the whole house was her domain. I realized there were actually two boxes when I tried to turn them to get them inside. The one in back was shorter by about half a foot, but both barely made it in the door because they were so wide, even turned. Though I knew it made Aubrey happy, I made grunting noises almost the whole time. Those boxes were pretty heavy. What was in them?

Then Aubrey sent me to the store to get some health bars. I asked for more than the bars cost so I could buy some other food and put some money in my emergency fund buried in the backyard. The problem with getting food was that the store was a mile and a half away and Aubrey wouldn't let me use the car. I grabbed a yellow rag to cover my head as I headed out the door since Aubrey stole my wig. The trek was long and even harder on the way back because I was laden with food. It was interesting how food took on new meaning based on weight. I made sure I got the right kind of bars since I was surprised I didn't have scars. I often ate some of the food as soon as I bought it to make my load lighter. I also had a stashing point before I got to the house because I was afraid of Aubrey. Before I was even half-way home though, I heard a car approach. I usually walked on the road since it was easier to walk on, but quickly moved off it I heard a car. Usually I was long gone and out of sight by the time the car came, but this time I barely escaped death.

"Stupid Volvo drivers!" I yelled after the car. I felt fear, but anger took presidency. "Reckless people who actually have cars to drive." The last part was said quieter and with less anger. Whatever my feelings were, they turned to horror at the sound of screeching tires. That was a Cullen car, I suddenly realized, turning around to find a helpless hitchhiker who had a secret to keep. Even if they had good intentions: 1-Cullen hated me, 2-Aubrey would literally kill me if I got a ride in their car, and there was little chance they would drop me off in the middle of nowhere, and 3- it was better to be invisible than to be ignored. So I ducked into the bushes. I waited for the car to go by with blood pounding in my ears to the same rhythm as my rapid breathing. A short while later I heard the tire screeching again and the car moving away. I waited for several more moments before starting for home again. I must have stepped in something because I earned the name "Isasmella" and a new lock on the bathroom door.

%%%%%

The next day, more packages arrived and that day I had a clear view of the door. She got five boxes that day, all fairly small, though the largest was 3x8x11 inches; I knew because it said so on the box. Aubrey looked quite excited by their arrival until she counted the boxes. Angrily, she tromped up the stairs. I heard unwrapping in my room, (While I had gone to help Amanda set up in her new hospital room at the end of the semester, Aubrey had someone put on a new lock on my bedroom door, and she had the only key. I slept in Amanda's bed now.) and then yelling. I think it was at someone on her cell phone. The person on the other side of the line didn't seem to be giving Aubrey adequate answers, and I began to feel sorry for him/her. I presumed the problem was that Aubrey was missing a package and decided she had probably not seen it. As I crept toward the front door, I kept an ear out in case Aubrey came downstairs. Quickly, I opened the door and looked around. I risked stepping out a little, and as soon as I did, sure enough, I saw the package. It was a tiny package barely 1x1x3 inches. I contemplated how to get it to Aubrey to save the person on the other side of the phone. I moved the package to be in plain view, rang the door bell, closed the door as quickly as possible while being quiet and dove behind the couch/my bed. You'd be surprised how fast I could go; practice makes perfect.

My speed was unnecessary since Aubrey took her time going down the stairs still yelling at her cell phone. When she opened the door, she saw the package and clapped the cell phone closed without another word. No apology to the poor soul she had been yelling at for the past ten minutes.

"Darn delivery men." Darn Aubrey.

%%%

I was outside doing my business the next day when more packages came. This last batch had the smallest number of boxes, only four. Two of the four boxes seemed the same size as boxes that had arrived both of the other days. Maybe the same item in different colors or styles? Aubrey seemed to look around for me, probably to use me as a pack horse again like on the first day, so I ducked out of sight. I made sure Aubrey was upstairs before I dared enter. The date was June 18, the day before Cullen's party.

* * *

**If you review, I will send you a scene in an alternative POV. Guess who?**

**Btw: Special appreance next chapter!**


	16. BibbityBobbityBoo

_The date was June 18, the day before Cullen's party._

_

* * *

_

Aubrey gets up at seven and spends three hours in the bathroom, mainly the shower. I'd almost think that she has washed down the drain; she is skinny enough. The door bell rings about 10 and when Aubrey doesn't answer I felt compelled to open the door. There is a lady who had the most fashionable dress and makeup on, though she is freezing. Black studded boots, low rise skinny jeans, and a revealing tank top are no match for Washington weather. She seems nervous though, which would seem odd if it weren't for Aubrey.

"Is this the residence of Miss Aubrey Gunda? I'm Miss Pandora Yates from Marilyn Model Management and I am to be her fashion designer." I nodded, and she stares at me. "May I come in then?" I felt like falling into a hole and never coming out more than ever. With Aubrey it is almost common enough to not be effective anymore. I opened the door wider quickly to let her in. They hallway to the rest of the house is kind of tight and she has to brush up to me. She sneers at me, and unfortunately I cannot blame her; I am a mess and haven't showered in days.

They fuss and fiddle with Aubrey's wardrobe for five hours. The dance is an hour away, so they leave the house at 4. I learn that Miss Yates is staying in Port Angeles and bringing a new car for Aubrey each night, driving the old car back to her hotel through eavesdropping. I could tell Miss Pandora Yates thinks this is beneath herself but had to do it for Aubrey and her money.

Aubrey comes down the stairs in a dress that literally is touching the walls on both sides. It is dark, satin red with poofing layers of cloth to make it look regal. On her head was the most outrageous crown. It is as tall as my palm and first knuckles and had flashy, probably real, diamonds handing everywhere. It is about the gaudiest thing ever. More square diamonds are lined up on her necklace alternating with lines of rubies with matching earrings. Her left hand displays a huge ruby surrounded by small diamonds. I am not sure how the jewelry manufacturer talked her down from putting bigger diamonds, but obviously Aubrey had had her revenge in the size of the ruby. Looking her most arrogant, and certainly ready for "a knight to remember," she dashes off in her silver convertible.

When they both were gone, I breathe a sigh of relief. It has been two weeks since Aubrey had left the house, and I have only been allowed to go to the grocery store twice; I think I am going to go insane. Oh well, at least then Andrew will have a prime example if he decides to write about a crazy person, which he probably will. My thoughts begin to scare me and I truly worry if I have it all together.

I decide to make the overdo trek to visit Amanda tomorrow, even though I haven't seen her all summer, since I'll need my strength and I haven't eaten all day. I steal Aubrey's ipod to make the long needed journey to the store more enjoyable; I use the radio because any song on Aubrey's playlist would be permanently tarnished. I get almost twice as much food as normal since I have the time to take half of it part of the way, stash it, and then return for the other half. It's slow going especially since its almost dark when I first start out. It is soon dark and I am glad I brought a flashlight as well. I finish stashing half of the food in the normal safe place and walk back to get the other half of food. There was a new place by a memorable tree that I thought was a good marker for my second back up food stash in case the other was discovered. The tree had recently been struck by lightning but had been damp enough to not spread the fire to surrounding trees saving the valley from a wild fire. Then again, wild fires were rare since this place was always too wet.

While retrieving the second load and making my way to the tree, I see lights on the road fairly far away. I shut my flashlight off and practically run for the burnt tree. I don't hear a car, but the light is becoming closer and brighter and I can see enough to place my bags in the hole in the ground behind the tree created by uprooted roots. I tuck and roll into the underbrush just after seeing a car. Just my luck though, I end up stopping right next to a startled skunk which tells be a piece of its mind with the skink that comes from its back end.

"Are you all right? I can smell it from here. How close was it?" I held still in fright. The person in the car had seen me? I can't be seen this way; I can't be seen at all. "I know you are out there; I have a lot of tomato sauce at home. If you don't come, I'll get out of my car and come find you." What? I begin to panic. Then I figure she is bluffing and try to calm my breathing so she won't hear me. "I'm coming to find you in 3, 2, 1!" I wait until I see her getting out of the car and making her way toward me in a fancy dress that I come stumbling out of the forest. I was not about to let her ruin her dress over me.

"What's your problem?" She looks a little taken aback and I feel slightly apologetic. "Why couldn't you ignore me like everyone else? How could you see me?" She gives me a kind smile and heads back to the car. It looks like a convertible, yet not like Aubrey's, and is an astonishing yellow color.

"I see things. It's my job." I instantly feel like I have fallen into a fairy tale and that she is my fairy godmother come to save me. I climb into the car in a daze and don't wake up until we arrive at a magical house in the middle of the forest. There are windows everywhere and the mansion shines like a beacon to the rest of the world telling it how to be perfect. I think I have finally lost it.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long. No reviews doesn't help me find the time in my busy life to write down what I am thinking. Oh, I changed the order of the ball, first night is "knight to remember," second is ocean, and third is free for all.**


	17. Washing Away Bella

_I think I have finally lost it._

I floated up the stairs after my imaginary fairy godmother. She even had a pixie haircut! The things I learn from Aubrey. Quickly, I banish that thought from my head afraid it would shatter the retreat my mind had made for me. Upstairs was a hallway with many doors. We entered one that was mainly white with dark red accents. It was beautiful beyond description and the amount of red swirls was perfect; not too much or curvy, but not too scarce or simple. The room was kind of small and about half of it was taken up with a extensive counter filled with all kinds of lipstick and foundation and blush and eyeliner and mascara and shampoos and conditioners and combs and hairspray and brushes of every shape and size. A mirror was stationed above the desk and was the same length as it as well, almost nine feet. In front of counter and mirror was a comfortable, red swivel chair that could be adjusted for height. At the end of the room was a wall of windows, though I couldn't see outside. On the wall opposite the counter was a small bookcase and a mirror. I was disappointed to find the books were mostly translators.

"I think it would be best for you to have a water shower first, then the tomato bath, and finally another water shower since you are so messy now and will want to wash off the tomato sauce afterward." Tomato bath? Oh yeah, I probably smelled bad from the skunk, though it probably hadn't done as much damage as I would like to think it had.

When I entered the room she pointed to, I began to realize maybe I wasn't crazy; I was dead. The bathroom was white with blue and green accents making it feel like an ocean. The bathroom was also kind of small, while the shower was not. The tiles on the wall inside the shower made a mosaic of white foam over waves of blue and green to a scientifically perfect ratio. I hadn't had a shower in more than a month because of Aubrey. She always had me doing chores or beating me, or I was trying to avoid her. I almost yelled as the hot water hit my back, but after cooling it down it was blissful. I could actually feel chunks of dirt coming off me and I felt almost five pounds lighter. I remembered, surprised, that my skin was partially albino. It also was good to rinse my head and get all the dirt out of it. I was afraid that it would become infected and would never produce hair there again. I actually turned the water to cold for a while because I was used to doing that when I was back in Phoenix. I actually felt chilly after coming out of the shower, but that was easily fixed by the fluffy, blue, sea shell embroidered towels. I began to realize that both of these rooms were extremely bright and kept all shadows at bay, which I was grateful for.

When I walked out of the room, I found a giant plastic tube sitting in the middle of the room filled with tomato sauce. It fit perfectly with the theme of the room, and I almost didn't want to step into the painting. Finally, the fairy got off of the swivel chair and dragged me over to the tub. I got in and she scrubbed me all over. When I was about to get out of the tube, the fairy rolled out some plastic wrap for me to walk on between the tub and the bathroom so I wouldn't stain her white carpet. In the bathroom, I rinsed off with cold water, then shampoos and body washes were placed in my hands. It all smelt amazing; I was refreshed and felt like a princess. The feeling strengthened when I got out of the shower. Going back to the other room, I felt a happy anticipation of what would happen next.

We entered a door I hadn't seen in the red room. Inside was a long corridor with wall splattered with about five different shades of purple and white trimming. I considered most splatter paints as not art, but somehow this room was completely different. The Mona Lisa suddenly didn't have a smile, but a look of surprise as she fell from her pedestal. You could hardly see the walls though because of all the clothes. There were clothes up to the ceiling, a second rack of clothes above the first! As my brain began to wrap itself around this room though, I realized about half of the top rack was empty, allowing me to see the art on the wall.

"Just wait until you see your dress! You're going to love it!" The fairy was literally jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Where was my head getting this? Suddenly I saw a deep purple ball gown that flared from my waist just enough to show off its grandness but not too wide so that it was practical. The full top was glossy and extended into the skirt with opened at the front to reveal a richer purple underneath; it was sort of Victorian, but simpler. She then took my heap and bounced along leading me back to the red room. As we were leaving, I saw a huge cabinet/display case for jewelry and accessories at the end of the closet and a stool for reaching the high clothes. Once at the fashion counter I noticed a head dummy with a black wig put up in a fancy bun with a tiara on top. Next to the dummy were two white formal gloves that reached my elbows. On the opposite side of the counter was a necklace stand with a necklace of many small square diamonds strung together in lines. Matching earrings were nearby. It took me a moment to absorb that all of this was for me.

"Oh! I had so much fun picking all this stuff out. Let's get you in this dress so I can do your make up!" I allowed her to do this, mostly because my brain wasn't functioning properly. "First this undershirt so you don't hurt you back." It was soft like silk but the edges had elastic so the shirt wouldn't rub. Next came the dress which made me feel like a whole different person. I didn't recognize the person in the mirror after the wig was put on and the transformation was furthered with makeup. The person in the mirror wasn't Isasmella Swan, Isabella Swan, or even Bella Swan. I decided the person in the mirror was Veronica Newmen, a name I created on the spot. Isabella would stay hidden, but Veronica could have fun.

**Hey, I'm updating! I have the next one mostly planned out and have great ideas for the rest. Hopefully I will be updating quicker. Reviews help!**


	18. Who is the Belle of the Ball?

_The person in the mirror wasn't Isasmella Swan, Isabella Swan, or even Bella Swan. I decided the person in the mirror was Veronica Newmen, a name I created on the spot. Isabella would stay hidden, but Veronica could have fun. _

* * *

Once dressed to perfection, Veronica spun around in pure delight. Her godmother laughed.

"Almost done." She sprayed a mist of perfume that smelled like violets that Veronica then walked through. As she did, she pondered how she smelled with all these layers. Her fake hair had been washed with ocean breeze shampoo and coconut conditioner. The body lotion was 'midnight dream,' whatever that meant. She also knew some of the make-up had scent, and that certain scents had been added in certain places where the fairy had thought she was not looking.

"Wait until we get to the dance!" Giggling, they raced downstairs; Veronica had to let her win so she would know where to go next. The fairy led Veronica through her palace and she couldn't help but marvel at how homey and welcome it felt while being very stylized and clean. They went straight to the yellow car, which Veronica now realized was a convertible. As they drove, the fairy turned on the radio and wildlife for miles around heard their voices as they raced to the party. Bella had been dropped off at her home, so there was nothing holding Veronica back.

After five minutes of talking back and forth, Veronica asked the fairy about how her hair was done.

"When I saw from the bouncing mirrors, it looked like it had been woven together. How did you do that?" Her godmother laughed.

"I simple braided the hair before putting it in a bun, but now that you say that it does look much fancier than that."

About half way there, her godmother turned down the music and began concentrating very hard on the road. After a while she began to sing very softly.

"56 bottles of pop on the wall, 56 bottles of pop! Take one down pass it around, 55 bottles of pop on the wall." Veronica took up the tune as well, to the surprise of the fairy.

"55 bottles of pop on the wall, 55 bottles of pop! Take one down, pass it around, 54 bottles of pop on the wall." The next time Veronica bounced in her seat every time she said pop. After a couple times she stuck took of a glove and put her finger in her mouth to make a popping sound. At 45 bottles of pop, she decided to sing opera, which the fairy greatly enjoyed and deserved a couple more rounds. Veronica then learned her godmother could have a very southern accent and knew several languages.

"Now let's sing it very properly!" British accents were also a hit, and so the song continued until it ended in perfect timing of arriving at the party. For a moment, Veronica had very Bella feelings. They soon went away though as Veronica entered the room. All eyes were looking in the opposite direction from her, listening to a man who was asking a question.

"Does anyone know how to Regency dance?" Veronica was too overjoyed to realize the man was hoping there would not be an answer.

"The real thing, or the movie version, my lord?" Suddenly, there were very many eyes looking at Veronica, but she was awaiting her answer. When he did not answer, in shock, she moved closer.

"Whichever you know and prefer, my lady." She grinned.

"I know both, though I feel you are more of a movie type, milord." She stopped him before he spoke. "And you need not flatter me with over-ranking titles." He started at her moment, trying to figure her out, and with a start, she realized who he was. This startled recognition was not unnoticed by him.

"Do I know you?"

"No, though I have heard much about you, Lord Cullen." She did not lie, for Veronica had never met him, and even Bella did not _know_ him.

"I see my fame precedes me though I do not know how. The flattery is also unnecessary. My name is Edward." He looked at her from under a cocked eyebrow, clearly puzzled.

"But my lord, proper rank is not flattery. A poor peasant girl like me would offend one as great as though if I did not address you by your title."

"You would not offend me by calling me Edward." She smiled slyly.

"One of such little significance could hardly offend one as you, my lord, though as host you are ignoring your guests at the moment." Flabbergasted, he tried to make her drop the honorary title as he turned back to his audience.

"Well, since the rest of the party is uneducated in true dance," Veronica could not help but giggle, she felt like she was inside one of her Jane Austen books. "Let's start with Country Dance. If everyone would partner up, I will explain the dance." Veronica was even more amused when chaos erupted. Once again exasperated, Lord Cullen was about to walk out of the room when Veronica spoke up.

"All the gentlemen to my left, your right, please. All the ladies to my right, your left, please. Much better." She survived the groups for a moment. "Would a gentleman with a red tie please stand forward?" Mike was the one to step forward. "Would a lady in white step forward, and also a lady in blue?" Jessica and another girl stepped forward.

Expertly, she 'randomly' chose couples based on what Bella had observed as a ghost at school. Some of her choices were surprises to the pairs, but everyone else realized it was perfect. Some she guessed on since she didn't really know, but she was sure in all her decisions. She would always call out one more lady or gentlemen than was waiting so that everyone who stepped forward wouldn't know who they would be paired with. Finally, Aubrey and a shy, kind of short boy were left to be paired. Frantically, Veronica tried to figure out a way to save the boy, but then everyone would realize the pairings weren't so random.

"So now the couples, with the boys on my left and the girls on my right will line up." No one seemed anxious to move, and so Veronica once again directed everyone into place putting a couple couples together that she knew would have a good time together and isolating others so they would actually talk to each other. Finally it was organized.

"Now the head couple will dance between the lines of people while we all talk and get to know each other."

"What kind of dancing?" Musicians entered at that moment carrying stringed instruments, and Lord Cullen came to stand with Veronica at the top of the line.

"How about we show them?" The music started and they danced down the line, bouncing as the stepped sideways. Lord Cullen was more of a true blue kind of guy after all. After they were three fourths of the way down, Veronica called back to the top.

"Come on down one couple at a time!" She was breathless by the time they reached the end. "I've always wanted to do that. Dance like they did during Jane Austen's time."

"Really?" He asked. "I thought all the books people read these days, if they read at all, were fantasy." Veronica shook convulsively, laughing, for a while at that. "Did I say something to humor you?" He said it quite seriously, but there was a mischievous twinkle in his honey eyes. Suddenly, Veronica remembered when those eyes had not looked at her so favorably, when they had looked at her with loathing and distaste; though she futilely tried to tell herself she was not Bella.

"I need some air. Excuse me my Lord." She practically ran out of his presence.

* * *

**Review, and I will update again. If not, I probably should start thinking about my other story. Tell me what you think!**


	19. Party and Protection

_Suddenly, Veronica remembered when those eyes had not looked at her so favorably, when they had looked at her with loathing and distaste; though she futilely tried to tell herself she was not Bella. _

_"I need some air. Excuse me Milord." She practically ran out of his presence._

__

_

* * *

_

Once outside, it felt more like days than little more than an hour from when she had been kidnapped by the fairy. She literally pinched herself on her arm to wake herself up, and when that did not work, she frantically pinched harder and harder resulting in a bruise on her arm. Could 'Lord Cullen' really be the same person she had sat beside that one day in class? And did she insist on calling him lord? He had no power over her, though, in this Austen world, he acted like he should be one of the Old English lords.

Perhaps, perhaps she should just enjoy the madness of her brain while it lasted. Reality, cold and hard, would still be there when she got back.

"My lady, please forgive me if I offended you. I hate to drive you away though. You are the only one here who appreciates what I tried to recreate. I'll leave you completely alone if that is what you wish." Something truly must have been in the air for Veronica began to think on Pride and Prejudice and how judging had nearly lost Elizabeth the love of her life, not that Veronica expected anything such thing with Lord Cullen, just that she was determined to keep her mind open.

"To offend, my lord, you must first give an offensive remark or gesture. I happily accept your presence if you so wish it." He stared at her, brow furrowed for a moment before leading her inside and starting a conversation.

"What think you of book?"

"Books- oh, no!- I am sure we never read the same, or not with the same feelings, my lord."

"I am sorry you think so; but if that be the case, there can at least be no want of subject. We may compare our different opinions." Veronica felt more dreamlike at this moment, and with a start realized they had been quoting Pride and Prejudice. Her mind would create such a scene, she laughed. He stood there for a moment, seemingly absorbing the sound coming from her.

"Why so joyous and full of life? I have seen few people laugh so heartily in so short a span as you."

"Forgive me, my lord. I fear I heard us quoting Pride and Prejudice, a quite appropriate piece on my part."

"No, forgive me for my reading. Though I am surprised you could recognize such a passage. And what such appropriateness may you mean, if it is not too rude of me to ask?"

"I have heard many rumors on your conduct and, wealth," Veronica revised the last word quickly, "as Elizabeth did of Darcy. Forgive me, my lord, for making such a comparison, I fear my friends have affected my way of thinking."

"You seem to be making many apologies, as have I. But have your friends affected you for better or for worse? And could you elaborate on such rumors?"

"You seem to be making many questions, my lord. May I ask to what these questions tend?"

"Merely to the illustration of your character; I am trying to make it out." Veronica grinned, but inside she worried since she herself did not know her character.

"And what is your success, my lord?"

He shook his head. "I do not get on at all. You puzzle me exceedingly."

"I do not believe you quoted that quite right, my lord."

"I have heard nothing of you before, so I have no reason to say that I have heard such different accounts as to confuse me. If you remember right, it was also Elizabeth who was figuring out Mr. Darcy. Though, your quotes are not always perfect as well since you keep throwing in 'my lord.'" Veronica had noticed how Lord Cullen winced each time she said my lord, but it only added to her belief that this was his title.

"Well, back to the topic of my friend, I believe they have influenced me for the better, though that brings us back to the world of books. Before recently I was much enthralled with the classics, until, you could say, I was poisoned, bound, and dragged to the word of fantasy where more figurative chains of the classics fell away. I feel I also appreciate them even more than most people under my friends guiding lights." Veronica tactfully left out the rumors since she really had heard no such things.

"Well then, that shall be an interesting topic for the rest of the night. For now though, I could wish that you were not to sketch my character at the present moment, as there is reason to fear that the performance would reflect no credit on either." Obviously he had not forgotten the rumors she had spoken of.

"But if I do not take your likeness now, I may never have another opportunity. I do not plan to come tomorrow night as only the thought of living inside a book brought me here tonight, my lord."

"Surely you must return. I will die of boredom in these three nights. No one has nearly the comfort level with me as you do, not that they'd have nearly as intelligent of conversation." Deeply embarrassed,Veronica looked around the room and noticed a table with orderves.

"Since the line is so long, would it be too much trouble for me slip away for a moment, my lord?" He looked liked he wanted to tell her not to say my lord again, but decided to be polite.

"It would be no trouble at all, my lady." Veronica gracefully made her way to the table and was amazed at all the delicacies. She could tell they had done their homework, yet included food not of the time period as well. She tried a little of everything and piled the desserts on since she didn't know when she would next get such a chance. Especially trilled by the eclairs that she had first had at a wedding, she took a couple more than was polite.

"What a pig! Did you starve yourself just to fit in that dress?" The voice was quite recognizable and jarring. I wondered when this magnificent dream had turned into a nightmare, and then remembered she was Veronica. Veronica didn't know Aubrey. Veronica couldn't be beaten if she talked back. That's when she realized this was the best dream ever.

"Well, it's better than ordering a size too small and squeezing into it. Your ever worse than the period dresses. You probably can't even move that's so tight." Aubrey turned the same color as her dress and it gave Veronica quite a bit of satisfaction. "What's the point of life if you can't enjoy it?" Though the line was meant to take a blow at Aubrey, I felt the blow mentally as she realized her own point.

"How dare you march in as if you own the place?" Veronica bit her lip as she realized Aubrey's point.

"I am sorry if I acted that way, but most of the time people don't act like that unless they have already been manipulated by someone and suddenly need a demanding leader telling them what to do." A spark of life filed the girls eyes behind her, and Veronica realized they were Jessica and Lauren. She was glad the boy had been able to escape Veronica, but "I'm sure you partners are missing you Jessica and Lauren. By your place in line, you haven't even danced yet." Thankfully they look ashamed and started to make their way back into line.

"What about your partner?" The hateful eyes looked like they wanted to claw at Veronica, though she was glad for the overly tight dress now.

"I'm right here." Veronica felt Lord Cullen tower over her; it felt protective.

"Oh! Edward! I was just introducing myself to your mystery guest. I'm sure you'd like to know that she's got a steady boyfriend in Olympia and is only staying the night with her Grandparents in Port Angeles and won't be able to come tomorrow." There was no tight dress in the way of Veronica, but she barely managed to get her emotions in check. Someone else was working hard to reign in their emotions as well.

"You **dare** lie to me. I should throw you out and not allow you in tomorrow or the next night. Now apologize." Lord Cullen's voice made me tremble; I was glad I could not see his face.

"To who?" Aubrey looked quite shaken, but still was being stubborn.

"It would be rude to make you apologize to me, so apologizing to my guest will have to do." Aubrey looked like she'd rather curse me than think about apologize. She still thought she had a chance with Lord Cullen though.

"Forgive me for lying." She did not look at anyone, but that was as good as it got.

"Now excuse me." He turned to Veronica and extended his arm like a gentleman. "The musicians just opened up a side room for waltzing. Would you honor me by joining me?" Veronica was beyond flattered but wondered if the offer was more to avenge Aubrey for her rudeness. She knew that it would be very rude to not agree, though her own decision may have been influenced by Aubrey.

"Of course, my lord." This time Lord Cullen rolled his eyes and Veronica could not help but laugh. She was swept away into the dance room and had a wonderful time. After several dances, she noticed something. "I greatly appreciate your company, but I fear I am taking you away from your hosting duties. I have stolen your time enough this evening." She said it with great feeling, for she feared when she let go of his hand the dream would end and reality would return.

"There is a difference in having a party in your honor and hosting it though."

"Really?" Veronica was surprised by this turn in conversation.

"You see, my sister arranged this all for me, and therefore she is the hostess and I am free to dance with whomever I choose."

"Do I detect a tone of disdain for your sister?"

"I am not one for parties usually. This all was done without my consent." The tone he used quite clearly said that it was also done _against _his consent.

"I would have taken you for a party hosting type. A chance to show of wealth and impress the girls. I hear the rest of your family is quite taken and you are the only bachelor."

"You expect me to account for opinions which you choose to call mine, but which I have never acknowledged. There are no girls in this town I find needing help being impressed with me."

"Well, if they are all impressed by you, then you must have your choice and you must not deny them the chance to dance with you."

"But I am dancing with the only handsome girl in the room." And with that, Veronica was sent spinning in a whirlwind of colors. The kaleidoscope continued for a whole minute, and she was surprised that it slowed down to the same scene from which it started. Dizzy and startled, she was about to fall before Lord Cullen grabbed her. Her mouth began to speak against consent from her spinning head.

"I believe, my lord, that such contact as this would be considered scandalous." Surprised by her choice of words he let go. He quickly grabbed her again as she still was not reoriented.

"I am beginning to wonder if your head was not right until Miss Gunda angered you for that was the only time in which you did not constantly call me 'my lord.'" She smiled weakly and finally regained her balance.

"Would it be too much to get some fresh air, my lord." His puzzled look matched how she felt about him. How could he change so much?

"Right this way, my lady." When he said it, it sounded more like an endearment, an ownership, than a title. Veronica realized that she had begun to use the title that way as well.

He led her to a balcony that over looked a garden with lighted water fountains and lots of red roses. Veronica was amazed by how beautiful they looked, and Lord Cullen admired them as well.

"You know..." Lord Cullen began to speak, but Veronica noticed her fairy godmother behind him gesturing to the car. Veronica then began to hear Aubrey yelling and realized she was going to leave the party soon. I had to be home before she was! Tears welled in her eyes as she realized this all really was going to end.

"I am so sorry. I had the most wonderful night, but I have to go!" She ran back into the main ballroom, through the front door, and into the waiting yellow 'convertible' crying. She was sad she had to go, but she realized they were more happy than sad tears. "Thank you so much for taking me. That was the most wonderful night I've ever had." The fairy simply smiled.

We seemed to get home even faster than leaving, and I was home five minutes before Aubrey. I curled up in bed and forgot all my worries. I was almost asleep when she arrived. I wasn't thinking clearly and forgot that she would be angry. In moments my dream was shattered. All that had been good was taken from me twice over. The pain was nearly unbearable and I screamed becuase i knew if I didn't she would just do it more and harder. I got very little sleep that night.

* * *

**I finally updated! Will you finally review. The blue button spouts cyber cookies and I would love to hear what you have to say.**


	20. Am I Dreaming?

_In moments my dream was shattered. All that had been good was taken from me twice over. The pain was nearly unbearable and I screamed becuase I knew if I didn't she would just do it more and harder. I got very little sleep that night._

* * *

I sat under the house all day like a cat would if it was nursing its wounds. I did not have a tongue long enough to lick most of my wounds though, and was too scared to risk running into the house to get bandages. Thankfully, Aubrey was going to dinner before the dance with some friends. Stretching scared skin hurt.

I decided to visit Amanda and talk about my 'dream' that I had had the night before. It was so real, but I knew that if I let myself believe that, my sanity would be payment. The trek was long; thank goodness Aubrey left early or I might not have gotten to see Amanda before visiting hours were over.

"Hey Bella. How are you doing?" I wanted to break down right there, but the urge to protect her from the truth and more worry wore out.

"Just fine, though I had the most unusual dream last night." Her eyes glittered like a thousand stars, then darkened.

"You don't have to have a special reason to visit me; I enjoy the company." My heart sorrowed.

"I haven't had a chance to get out of the house before this. I really missed you though." I was glad she would never know how little of a chance I had.

"That's okay. I've had Lord of the Ring special features, books that Andrew has brought, and time I've spent actually writing my stories. Laptops have taken a new place in my heart."

"Well, what have you been writing about?" I asked, interested.

"A girl from a totalitarian world where she is a princess gets dropped into a world of color and perspective. I know that sounds very Wizard of Ozish- at least the color part-but its more about finding out who you are. And me liking to torture fictional characters." My eyes widened in horror. Maybe these sisters weren't so different after all.

"Not physically (most of the time)! It's more emotional and circumstance. All good stories have to have twists and turns and continual problems. I know one series where the girl has both the worst and best luck. She is ALWAYS getting into trouble but always seems to get out of it in remarkable ways. I do a similar setup. I have a character who learns her version of the world of good and evil is wrong, then that her knowledge of the size of the world is really wrong, and three different changes in knowledge of her identity. The whole point of the story though is that she stays true to herself and always tries her best to help the side that she thinks is right. Now that I think of it, the other story has a similar moral with a whole lot worse storyline. Though, the other story in the 'color' world she gets dropped into has a similar theme but I like it better as well. Oh well. I like to build the character of my characters. You catch all that?" I stared at her for a few moments letting my brain process the dump of information. "Maybe I was a little vague, but that's the cost of protecting true brilliance.

"I'll take your word for that." My head was still swirling.

"Well, what have to been so busy with?" My head stopped swirling suddenly and started racing to come up with a good answer.

"I forgot to tell you about my dream!" My sudden change of topic did not get past her, but I quickly kept talking. "I was walking in the forest and a yellow corvette-type car drives up and a chick offers me a ride. I go with her and we go to this mansion of a house two or three minutes away. I have the most wonderful shower, she dresses me in gorgeous clothes that fit perfectly and has a beautifully styled wig waiting for me. We drive to this ballroom where everyone in dressed Victorian or at least really formal ball gowns. The people are all from school and the host is someone I barely know. I get paired with him accidently and we have a great time together. Suddenly I felt a strong urge to leave suddenly and ran out having barely said goodbye. Can you contemplate what it means?" Amanda thought for a while.

"Was this dream really lucid." I looked at her blankly. "Did it feel really real?"

"Yes, I even tried to tell myself I was dreaming, but it was hard to believe."

"Were you under the influence of drugs?"

"Amanda!"

"Hey, I'm assuming you want me to analyze all angles. For all I know you made this up to give me something to think about."

"I didn't. This is actually something important." How was I to explain that this might not have been a dream. The stripes on my back proved I hadn't imagined Aubrey beat me up, but how had I gotten from the road to the house? Had I walked all the way to the house and then fallen asleep but didn't remember? Sleep walked?

"I think this must be an allegorical dream. Each thing you saw has a specific meaning, though this dream is quite complex. So first you were in a forest which foretells fame and much appreciation but could also be unhappy home influences and quarrels among families. A car ride often means that rivalry and jealousy will enthrall your happiness, though the yellow of the car could denote that sickness will interfere with pleasure rather than jealousy, but thankfully lasting joys will result. All of those have multiple meanings as could the mansion. What did it look like?" Before I answered I went through all she had said. Some things had already happened, like jealousy and sickness, but did this mean there would be more? I guess part of the answer would be whether I believed the interpretation.

"It had so many windows so that I almost thought it didn't have any walls at all." It had literally been a fairy tale, magic place in conjuncture with nature.

"Thank goodness. I think that means the rest of the dream should be pretty straightforward. So the dress was fancy, but not modern?"

"Yes, it was perfectly Victorian or even Elizabethan."

"That should foretell fortune, but the wig indicates an unfavorable change. Were there any mirrors?"

"Yes, two. One in front and one behind so I would be able to see everything."

"What kind of face did you see in the mirrors?" I thought a moment. The way I answered would probably change the interpretation.

"A beautiful face that was not my own."

"Tsk. Tsk Bella." I grew very scared.

"What?"

"Why are you going around living a double life?" I laughed, a real true one. Maybe this dream interpretation was actually real.

"To continue, the multi-colored gowns foretell swift changes, as indicated in the rest of the dream, and an intermingling of good and bad influences in the future. A future lover can be interpreted from the high school students, and the man you dream of could signify favoritism that you soon will earn. The running at the end foretells you will be threatened with losses, and you will despair of adjusting matters agreeably. Altogether quite a complicated dream I may say." I was quite a moment. It all seemed plausible either way, as a dream trying to tell me something or as a crazy reality. Of course, the third option was that I was crazy and had left all reality.

"What if I were to say that I'm not sure whether this all happened or not." She looked at me with a worried glance. "It all seemed so real and there were so many details I did not tell you. The guy, he was the epitome of Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. It seemed so much like a dream that I went into denial even when the proof of its reality seemed to blare at me. I'm so confused." I hung my head, but could almost feel the worry leaking out of Amanda.

"Bella, if this is a dream, I want you to wake up immediately if anything like this happens again. If its reality I don't want you driving around with random people you don't know."

I heard the truth in her words, but she didn't know what my reality was like. A sane, normal person wouldn't have gone or wouldn't have dreamed of random people picking up random people and dressing them up. I was not a sane, normal person. While her words worried me, I could not follow them.

* * *

**What was fun about this chapter is that I went on a site for dream ****interpretations and they all fit for Bella (or I'll make them fit, wahahaha). PLEASE review!**


	21. Veronica or Bella?

_I was not a sane, normal person. While her words worried me, I could not follow them._

* * *

Prison food is thought to be better than hospital food, but in my case, I beg to differ. It felt good to have hot food. They even had fresh apples! Canned fruit was the best I could get, but it was usually covered with syrup. Visiting hours were soon over, so I said goodbye. Amanda sighed. "I guess I get to find out something new about how they made the Lord of the Rings movies."

The walk back to the house was very long. I had plenty of time to puzzle about my dream interpretation. _Would the bad or good come first? I wasn't sure I could survive more bad. I_…I sigh. _If I am honest with myself, I am surprised I have survived so long. Perhaps it is Amanda's friendship that keeps me going. That would be ironic since her sister is the source of my pain. What would have happened if the police chief in Sequim hadn't gotten sick, if Charlie hadn't said yes to my visit…_I heard a car coming and slid into the forest. _If he hadn't put the house up for rent…_

"We don't have time for hide and seek. Come on!" I realized it is the same car as the night before and that it is waiting for me. My feet walk forward while my mind spins in confusion. _Did I fall asleep in the middle of the woods?_ My arm reaches out, pulls the handle; my legs bend to sit on vinyl seats. The door closes and we are off. _Do I want to go?_ _Should I make myself wake up? _We are at the glass house too soon to make a decision. _Is there a dream meaning for that? Is it good, or bad?_ We start to float inside when she takes my hand making me go faster in her haste.

The hot water releases cramped muscles from crouching all day and then was switched to my usual cold shower. I played with lots of different scents which should have made quite a stench, but the smells seemed to mix in complimentary ways. By the time I was done, the fairy was about to drag me out of the shower, but I had finally decided to warily go with the flow. When you don't have a lot of good thins in your life, you take what you can get, even if they are delusions. I wrapped myself in the fluffiest towel on the face of the earth and entered the bedroom. It was then I first saw my dress.

It was a gorgeous light blue with a skirt that fell in poofs that made it look like ocean waves or a waterfall. It had no sleeves though! I was very uncomfortable with my arms being so revealed, so I was about to protest when my godmother help up a white shawl that looked like foam on top of the ocean. The fairy held out the dress in front of me, and I stepped in. It was so silky against my skin! When I turned around to have her zip me up it swished quietly. I was so caught up in the moment, I forgot what was on my back. Her gasp of terror was all I needed to remember reality. Turning away in shame, I felt unworthy of such a dress and began to take it off. A gentle hand gasped my arm to stop me.

"I have some lotion and an undershirt to prevent the dress from rubbing on your back." She slipped quietly from the room, and I decided to see what my hair would look like to distract me. Tonight, it would flow down my back in an ebony wave that would contrast with the white foam. My jewelry was a necklace with a large blue stone in the shape of a teardrop and earings… When I heard her coming back, I sat in the chair. The cream stung a bit then erased all pain. What could it be other than magic? She used a cloth and a special cream and was as gentle as could be; I couldn't help but cry at her kindness.

"Am I hurting you?" She sounded worried and shocked, obviously not comfortable with this whole situation. The whole water works show shot to a whole new level and I turned around to hug her, unable to speak. I held onto her for a while, afraid that if I let go she would disappear. After a few moments, I released her and wiped my eyes.

"No one has been that kind to me in a long time. Thank you." I kept repeating the last two words a couple of times while she turned me around and finished with my back. A sheer, silky shirt was placed under the dress before zipping it up. My hair and jewelry was placed with a flurry of precision. Veronica Newman was back, if a little bit more reserved.

Godmother whisked Veronica down the stairs then played some pop on the radio. She was thankful since she didn't feel up to thinking up new ways to sing Bottles of Pop. When she arrived, the party had already started. The music was interestingly mixed, but the guests seemed much more comfortable with this type of party. Veronica was about to slip into the crowd when suddenly Lord Cullen appeared to take her hand. Coincidentally, a slow song started playing. It was too much. It was almost as if this whole party had been orchestrated around insignificant her.

"Did you not want to see me?" He seemed deeply pained.

"No," I whipped my tears, "I'm just happy I got to come. Or maybe it's the sadness of realizing I'm stuck with my grandparents for another week." He laughed.

"Are they really that bad?" Veronica laughed too.

"No, it's just kind of boring. The internet is so slow it's almost non-existent."

"And the internet is everything? What happened to your love for fantasy?"

"I finished the three books I brought already, the library is fat away, my grandparents don't like to drive and the car is a shift stick and I can't drive it. I barely got them to drive me here." I let the anger of being trapped seep into Veronica's voice. Worry creased his eyebrows and she immediately felt bad. "I'm just ready to go home, though I had such a good time last night I nearly forgot I was homesick."

The glass castle had even kind of felt like home to her. Except it was almost exactly the opposite: she was being cared for rather than caring for her mother. It was interesting that her haven would have such a role reversal.

"My home is where my family is. Once I got mad at them and left for a little while That didn't last very long." He grinned ruffely. "Guess what I brought?"

As he reached into his suit pocket she realized this one was somehow more modern than the previous. She had thought all suits were the same. He pulled out Pride and Prejudice. It had so much more meaning to her now, and it made her realize something.

"I am not sure what I should call you. Lord Cullen does not seem nearly so appropriate now." He grimaced like he had drunk a whole cup of pure lemon juice producing a giggle from me.

"I agree. Lord Cullen," He spit it out like a curse, but by now I realized it was an act for my amusement rather than venom, "is a little too formal. Please, call me Edward." Edward. She'd almost forgotten Cullen's, Edward's, true name.

"I'm glad I could come tonight, Edward." At that, a kind of spell was broken and she was able to recognize what was going on around her and Edward. "I didn't think I could laugh so much!" One eyebrow became raised and the head was titled away from her.

"What is it this time?" She sang along with the song, "That's not my name. That's not my name. That's not my. Name." Arm and head movement came cheesily easy.

"I didn't think I could laugh that much either." His eyes seemed to sparkle like the stars she had become familiar with while hiding from Aubrey for days at a time at the expense of a later beating. Speaking of the devil; Aubrey appeared clinging to Edward's arm like it was a life preserver in the middle of the ocean. Of course, even she could look sexy while drowning. She is wearing a silk, thin dress that is white with blue, pink, green, design spattered all over it. The top is a blue scarf like a bra that crosses her neck and hangs loose over her back. The front has a slit all the way from the floor to her hips to show off her gorgeous legs and a real diamond anklet. A gigantic pink tropical flower is fashioned to her wavy, perfect blonde hair. A kind of hard reality that had been absent the night before sinks in. Edward and Aubrey had had some kind of tiff before and Edward was using her as a way to get Aubrey back. The two rich kinds really did make a nice couple.

* * *

**I've got most of the rest planned, some written down and just needs to be typed. I'll try to post again before I go out of town for almost a month. Reviews motivate me!**


	22. I Hope you Like Cheese

_A kind of hard reality that had been absent the night before sinks in. Edward and Aubrey had had some kind of tiff before and Edward was using her as a way to get Aubrey back. The two rich kinds really did make a nice couple._

* * *

Veronica turned away to give them privacy and heard an animal growl.

"Get off of me!" She spun to see where the danger was and saw Edward standing rigid with Aubrey a couple feet away frozen in shock. "I don't want to be with you and never have." Veronica realized the growl had come from Edward.

Suddenly, he realized Veronica had seen and heard it all. Turning and walking away, Edward buried his head in his hands. As Veronica now stood still shocked, Aubrey gave her a most venomous glare. She ran practically for her life because she wasn't sure Aubrey could restrain herself from attacking her. Skirt swishing around her, Veronica headed for a wall to lean against while the dancer hid her. Her head spun. Aubrey and Edward weren't together? Edward had never wanted to be? She knew Aubrey could be annoying enough to warrant such a growl. This could be a hopeful dream or a reality where her luck had finally arrived. She decided to take advantage of the situation no matter which it was.

"Have you seen Edward?" she asked Jessica. She pointed to a side door that led outside and gave Veronica a look. It was part incredibility and part warning her.

"Thanks." She reached the door and carefully opened it to not startle him. "Edward? Are you okay?" A shadow came into focus of a body leaning against a wall.

"I usually don't speak so sharply." She softly closed the door and made her way to him, both looking into the night. "It was just the way she clinged to me. She's never done that before." He was silent for a little while and Veronica didn't know what to say. "She's like an ocean fish in a freshwater pond. She's flashy and colorful and all the little freshwater fish are entranced. There's only one fish big like her though, and he is bland and realizes she won't survive very long. Bland fish don't usually like flashy ones." Veronica thought a moment before replying.

"If the flashy fish can't win the big fish, how can the krill?" He turned his head to look at her for a moment.

"Aren't krill ocean creatures?"

"I am an outsider too." He continued to look at her for a long time. "This ocean theme seems to really fit tonight," she said to fill the silence. She had also come to realize this situation to be a reverse of the night before. He turned back to the night.

"Almost a little too well." She looked at him. "My sister planned this and she has a knack for picking the perfect theme." She chuckled.

"Sounds like a handy skill."

"Yeah. We don't have too many planned parties though." She was surprised.

"You don't have a big birthday party every year?" He sighed.

"No, my sister forced me to have it. In fact, she sent the invitations before telling be knowing it was the only way I would agree." They both laughed for a while. "I'm glad she did." Veronica felt a sudden urge to lay her head on his shoulder, but he had complained about contact with Aubrey, so she refrained. He reached out and grabbed her hand unexpectantly. It was the first time they had skin contact since she had worn gloves the night before. At first contact she had recieved a kind of shock like static electricity, but the feeling faded and it felt good to have her small hands cupped by lager ones. "What kind of perfume are you wearing?"

She blushed horribly. "A little of this, a little of that. I like to experiment."

"You should have your own perfume line. It is very…" he paused to 'find the right word' but she could tell he was teasing her, "interesting smell."

"You're a very good actor." She somehow said something wrong.

"My life is an act. I have to be good." Determined not to dwell on gloomy thoughts, she grabbed his other hand and led him back to the door. He glanced around, worrying her. "AH!" He slid his hands out of hers and grabbed big rock. He then used it to prop the door open. Slow, dancing music flowed outside.

Coming back to her, he took her hands and asked, "May I have this dance? I would like to teach you a dance step." A dance step? She had tripped while just swaying the night before! He chuckled at her distress. "Step back with your left foot." She never could tell right from left; he chuckled longer this time causing a deep blush to rise on her cheeks and held her shoulders. Squeezing her left shoulder gently he repeated, "Step back with your left foot. Step to the right," another gentle squeeze. "Now forward with right and a step to the left." The instructions were repeated until Veronica could pretty well do the steps. When his voice stopped, she finally heard the music.

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

When Edward stepped back, she did not and they were separated. She still didn't step forward, so he looked up to see her crying.

"Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head.

"You're doing everything right, and I almost didn't come." She wiped her eyes on her shawl and smiled. "But I'm here, so I'm going to enjoy it." The air began to spin around her and laughter bubbled up inside her to be released into the beautiful, crisp night. She was weightless in his arms. She came down to a gloomy face though.

"I shouldn't have done that without your permission." He turned away with what seemed like a much bigger problem than that on his mind. She touched his shoulder.

"That was wonderful. Are we going to go back and forth comforting each other, or are we going to enjoy tonight?" His smile lite up the night. They danced for a long time. After a while, he groaned. "What?"

"One of the cheesiest songs ever is playing. _When the moon is in the Seventh House, and Jupiter aligns with Mars, then peace will guide the planets and love will steer the stars. This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius. Age of Aquarius Age of Aquarius! Aquarius!_" She listened to the song and noticed it had a very different background and tune than most songs she knew.

"Who's the artist?"

"The 5th dimension, a band in the 70's. It was written for the musical Hair."

"They're playing 70's music?" He shook his head.

"I hope not. I think it was played to annoy me with the added bonus of the title having aqua in it."

Bong! Bong! Great, deep vibrations continued to roll forth. Edward frowned. "Are you going to run away again?"

"What?"

"When the clock sounded last night, you ran away." Worry of Aubrey came back at this realization. Then veronica figured it would be better not to be there when Aubrey got home.

"No. Tonight I'm not leaving. Though the chiming clock and my blue dress are making me feel like Cinderella."

"Well, it is midnight."

"It is?" The chimes faded, and Veronica's dress and hair stayed. "I guess that means this magic doesn't end."

* * *

_Promise me that you'll give the button a fighting chance _

_And when you get the choice to skip it or review, _

_I hope you review,__ I hope you review._


	23. Last Night for Everything

_The chimes faded, and Veronica's dress and hair stayed. "I guess that means this magic doesn't end."_

* * *

I managed to get back into the house without alerting Aubrey to my presence. The doorbell of Aubrey's helper even saved me from meeting her in the morning. It gave me an accomplished feel having had the best night of my life and escaped without repercussions. In the morning light though, I could tell the house had not.

My garden at the back of the house was doing well. I never worried about it because Aubrey wouldn't want to get dirty. As I was working, Aubrey's helper stuck her head out a window and told me to get off the property.

"You think she does her own gardening?"

She gave me a very point-taken look and left me alone after that. Several songs from the night before played in my head and I hummed them as I worked. Sunbathing helped me catch up on sleep. Realizing I should get something to eat, I decided it was too close to when Aubrey would leave. My stomach had grown quite small and the hospital food from the night before had been enough until this evening. I headed for my cache about fifteen minutes after Aubrey left. I felt very confidant. I whistled while I went; I even found a colored scarf of Aubrey's to wear around my head.

I found a can of ravioli and ate about half of it before I snapped a plastic lid on it to keep it sanitary. As I dusted myself off, I heard the purr of a now familiar car. Standing at the edge of the forest, I double checked who it was before stepping out and into the car.

"Let's go!" My godmother stared at my fiery red scarf a moment as if it gave her an idea then hit the gas pedal. When we reached the glass castle, she still seemed to be pondering.

"I have two dresses for tonight. One I thought you would never wear, but now… Take your shower and then I'll show you."

After taking a shower three nights in a row it was going to be hard to go back to none. The whole reality of these nights ending landed on me. I leaned against the shower for a while, the third scented body wash or other still in my hand. Realizing I was crying, I rubbed vigorously, washed, and stepped out. The heavenly towels awaited as well as the fairy. She held a red dress that had bra like top with flowy skirt that went to the knees. The sleeves were skinny were they connected with the top but flared out on the shoulders. Tonight the wig was in a large braid down the back that had small red ribbons weaved into it.

My earrings were rather large in my opinion. The main part were red oval-spheres with silver framing, but there were three smaller red beads underneath with the middle having a longer silver hanger. My necklace was exquisite. The fairy called it a chocker. It had a dark red circular ruby in the middle with decorative iron working that covered a large portion of my neck. A sting of red beads and silver links held the gem in place.

While driving to the dance a new song came on the radio, "I'm still a rock star" and once Veronica heard the chorus she thought of Aubrey and sang with all her heart. She caught a glance of the fairy while jamming and realized her godmother might think she was singing about Edward. Veronica laid her hand on the fairy's arm, "Edward has nothing to worry about. I'm just venting anger at someone else." After that the fairy sand with her. They even found some upbeat love songs to jam to.

When Veronica entered the dance floor, she made an entrance. The doors suddenly swung in loudly and the speakers blared, "the party don't start till I walk in." Edward was quickly at her side and the party truly did start. That night they didn't seclude themselves, but rather reveled in being surrounded by company. The heat of press of bodies echoed a fire in their own hearts. They lived for the moment for they both knew it soon would end.

She began to feel slightly overheated and whispered in his ear, "Let's go outside." As they slipped through the crowd, she saw a drink stand. She squeezed his hand to let him know she was leaving and made her way over to the lemonade. After she grabbed a glass, she turned to head outside when hands with claws gripped her arms.

"He is mine you miserable thing. He is using you to make me want him more. It's been his game all along. He picked the ugliest girl here to test me. I can have any pick of the men here and I am getting him!"

The mask of happiness that I had been wearing fell. It cracked. It bled. Veronica stood there for several moments staring shocked at the slightly deranged Aubrey who had her skimpiest outfit yet on. Then suddenly, it was too much.

"No. You listen to me. These have been the happiest days of my life and you will never have them. I know how he sees you! You are a dying volcano that can no longer spew lava on me. I am immune to your hate." Veronica walked quickly out of the room and felt the eyes of every part guest on her. Once outside she ran deep into the garden past red, purple, and blue flowers. If there ever was a time for her to wake from this dream it was then. Finally, she sat upon a bench and cried. Edward arrived a few moments later quite worried.

"Veronica, Veronica! Are you alright? My brother saw everything but was too far away to hear what Aubrey spoke. He said you appeared quite pained." Her tears stopped flowing, but she didn't more to brush them off.

"Did he tell you what I told her?"

"Yes. He also said he would never forget her face afterward." He sounded proud of her, and grateful. It made her feel even worse inside.

"Then you should know everything but one sentence was a lie." Her face was wet again. "Can you guess which?" Veronica would have to pay one way or another for what she had said to Aubrey. Deep despair settled over her. Aubrey had achieved the result she had wanted; the night was ruined.

"What do you mean it was a lie?" Unhumorous laughter rumbled out of her throat.

"Of course I am not immune. Of course you were just testing her by hanging out with, and I quote, 'the ugliest girl in the room.' Of course the happiness I had felt could never be shared by my company. Of course!" An avalanche of tears hurled down Veronica's cheeks. Edward picked her up and placed her in his lap gently rocking her.

"Oh Veronica. Don't you ever believe that monstrous woman. Her heart is as black as coal; yours is as pure as a diamond." The words seeped into her continuous thought and jerked her head to look at his eyes. Could her be telling the truth?

An explosion of heat erupted in her heart as ice cold lips touched hers. The ice was quickly removed and the explosion sizzled to only small embers. Perplexed, she found herself again alone on the bench watching a lone figure pacing in the distance. Slowly she walked to him, unsure of anywhere else to go.

"Edward?" He turned toward her, eyes dark.

"I should not have done that." Feelings of inferiority crashed upon her again before hands gently took her face. "I did not mean it like that I…" Edward removed his hands and began walking away. "I have a terrible secret which will put you in danger. Kissing you makes me want wheat I cannot have." Want. He wanted her.

"I am already in danger." It slipped out of her mouth, though it was true. He did not believe her and she grew desperate. "I leave after tonight. Can we not kiss goodbye?"

"No! If we kiss again I might not control myself. Even if I did, I would want to track you back home." He wanted her so bad he would follow her? Her deception at leaving needed to end.

"After tonight I am not going on a plane or driving many hours home. I'm not leaving Forks." He ran his hand through his hair trying to comprehend her words.

"You live in Forks?" She hung her head and quietly explained further.

"The dresses were rented from a mysterious benefactor. I am from low standing and keep very much to myself at school."

"You go to Fork's High?" He was practically shouting, angry at his own unobservantness. She nodded, quivering in her dress. He pinched the bridge of his nose then drew nearer to her, searching her face. She turned to the side frightened that he would discover her name was a lie as well. A sigh told her it was okay to look at him. She had one saving thought.

"Perhaps we could meet somewhere, on a side road? In the forest if you do not wish to be seen?" The eagerness of her eyes made his decision.

"Veronica, I cannot. I am not safe with you alone. You see, I am a vampire, and I am tempted to suck your blood." At this, Veronica realized they were indeed alone at this moment and that he appeared poised to strike. She frantically fled the garden.

The clock tolled twelve times, but like the first night, she did not hear them. This time though, she was running for her life.


	24. Rising out of Reality

_"Veronica, I cannot. I am not safe with you alone. You see, I am a vampire, and I am tempted to suck your blood." At this, Veronica realized they were indeed alone at this moment and that he appeared poised to strike. She frantically fled the garden._

_The clock tolled twelve times, but like the first night, she did not hear them. This time though, she was running for her life._

* * *

Branches clawed at exposed arms, face, and legs. Thorns caught and ripped fabric. Feet continued onward with little goal of where to go. I found myself near the party again. I had no way to call Veronica's godmother, so I began home. I was used to walking long distances without really thinking about anything, but Veronica was too confused and distraught to let drudgery blank out my mind. Was he really a vampire? If so, why did he tell her? Why had he spent so much time with her to only push her away? He had appeared so deadly to her. That want, no need, had been so apparent in his eyes. The questions had no answers, though my confused mind decided to believe him.

When I arrived home, Aubrey's car was there and the lights were all out. I wearily dragged myself to the front door and opened it. I had begun to make my way to my bed when she pounced. Aubrey was on me hitting me with some object upon my back. The force knocked me to the ground and a startled cry escaped my lips. I tried to regain my composure and remain silent, but the blows were more ferocious than any I had felt before. My yells only fed her desire to hurt me. My head received several blows; my hair was yanked from my head most painfully. My exposed arms and legs also received a beating.

Then the moon revealed silver handcuffs that were snapped to my wrists. I stumbled up the stairs dragged by the chain. The door to the room that had once been mine was open and I wondered if I would ever leave it again. I paid for every moment of Veronica's bliss; those moments became my haven. In that room I lost track of time, reality, and body. Moments of semi-clarity revealed deviled eyes, a ripped red dress, and weapons poised to strike. I could vaguely tell abrupt changes like when beating began to ended.

After one ending, I heard the doorbell ring. Aubrey went downstairs, and the choker I had not realized I had lost was in the hands of a man neither Veronica nor I had even hoped to see again. Aubrey tried flirting with Edward, but my heart fluttered to see him ignoring her. His speech was brief and a look of annoyance was on his face. His eyes did light up for a moment before darkening. He very slowly, and with little contact as possible fasted the choker around Aubrey's neck. It hung loose and Edward quickly removed it. Aubrey's next words made him angry.

As he prepared to drive away, my last grip on reality fell. Something cracked, and I screamed and screamed. I began to rock sideways in the rocking chair I was shackled to in hope of falling to a quicker death than any Aubrey would give me. I was victorious and fell upward into sweet obliviousness.

* * *

**Shorter, but also updated quicker. This story swam around my head for a while before it was written. I actually planned the dances before figuring out how to get Bella/Veronica there. In fact, Veronica came kind of as a surprise, and like my other story, her name was chosen by chance trather than careful selection likeI usually do-though Amanda, Aubrey, Kayla, and the last name Gunda did go through the process. **

**I didn't get any reviews last time and I was sad. No one has questions? **


	25. Heavenly Food

_As he prepared to drive away, my last grip on reality fell. Something cracked, and I screamed and screamed. I began to rock sideways in the rocking chair I was shackled to in hope of falling to a quicker death than any Aubrey would give me. I was victorious and fell upward into sweet obliviousness._

* * *

I awoke to a familiar face in front of mine.

"So you're an angel, not a godmother!" She looked startled, and then spoke to someone in another room.

"Esme, she's awake!"

"Right on schedule. The soup is the perfect temperature."

"You eat in heaven?" The idea was not as shocking after I thought a moment as it first had been. The spiky-haired angel gave a half-humorous laugh.

As I got a good look at my surroundings, I realized I was in the glass building. Another angel came into the room. She was taller than the first and had brown, wavy hair. She carried a bowl and spoon full of delicious thin soup. I was ravenous and slurped quickly which saddened the angels for some reason.

"Why are you sad?" They simply shook their heads.

"Finish up. Be careful of your dressings." Dressings? I looked down to find my entire chest bandaged as well as most of my arms. "My husband Carlisle wrapped you up and will have to take you to the hospital later to look at your ribs."

"It all happened then." My brain was slow to create thoughts. The smaller angel crouched down so that she was eye level with me sitting on the couch.

"My brother found you injured and brought to here to our home. We will take care of you, don't worry." The room spun a bit as memories flooded back to me and I tried to comprehend her words through them. "Here, lie back down. Carlisle said that there might be some confusion at first. You are also weak from your injuries. Sleep if you need to. You're safe." Those last two words stopped the flow of pain and I closed my eyes.

* * *

When I awoke I thought I saw Edward looking at me. I blinked, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and realized he wasn't really there. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

When I awoke again, my angel was sitting across the coffee table. I sat up on the couch I had been sleeping on. "I don't think I know your name. I'm Bella." Her smile light up the room.

"I'm Alice. Pleased to meant you."

"Alice," I repeated. The long awaited name of my mysterious friend.

"Carlisle says the bandages can come off, so I can dress you up!" I rolled my eyes. Apparently she didn't just like dressing people up on special occasions, but ordinary ones as well.

There was more soup on the table and this time it had some rice in it. As soon as the last bite was finished she raced me upstairs. My feet barely touched the ground! There, she gently unwound the gauze on my body as I sat in her chair. It all felt very familiar. She brought out a silky, long sleeve shirt and a silky, floor-length skirt. Before I put them on, Alice started rubbing cream into my cuts and bruises. I braced myself for the initial sting.

"This won't hurt. Esme found a natural cream that doesn't sting like the chemical kind." Her gentle rubbing provided sharp contrast to the type of touch my skin had been receiving before. The clothes she gave me glided over my skin making it feel better rather than scratching it like normal cloth would. I wasn't much of a skirt person, but even this cloth would cause traction as pants.

"Could I have a scarf?" I asked her. Puzzled, she disappeared and brought out a light purple one to march my outfit. I wrapped it around my head and looked almost normal in the mirror. My face was too banged up for that though. Finishing my outfit opened me up to the weariness I felt. "Can we go back downstairs?"

"Sure. May I carry you?" I looked at her slight frame and my slighter one as another wave of exhaustion rolled over me.

"If you think you can." My doubts were quickly erased by her sturdy hold of me, and I was rocked to sleep in her arms.

* * *

**Hahaha. How many of you thought it was over?**


	26. Therapeutic Friends

_I looked at her slight frame and my slighter one as another wave of exhaustion rolled over me._

_"If you think you can." My doubts were quickly erased by her sturdy hold of me, and I was rocked to sleep in her arms._

* * *

My next guest was someone I did not know. She was tall, blonde, and beautiful. The description itself reminded me of Aubrey, but she herself didn't. She seemed to have self confidence, something Aubrey had in abundance, but also a kindness.  
"I'm Bella."  
She looked uncomfortable, then said, "I'm Rosalie." She stood up to leave, obviously not feeling comfortable with me.  
"I'm sorry to be invading your home. Mine was as well." I tried to stand and quickly grabbed the armrest. Once I was steady, I tried to take a step and fell hard on my knees. I focused on my breathing to keep the dark clouds of pain away.  
"Are you alright?" Rosalie was kneeling beside me and had a concerned look on her face. I tried to tell her I was okay, but the fact the I could not walk threatened with tsunami strength to swamp me and ended up saying nothing with words. "I know what you're going through." With that she swept me up in her arms and carried me up a different staircase. "This is a little too personal to be spoken in public." Rosalie was strong too; the whole family must work out.  
In what I assumed was her room was a makeup desk with close numbers of markup, jewelry, and hair styling equipment as Alice. Around the entire room was a two foot wide ribbon on pink was a half foot of green underneath. Black curls overlayed and overlapped on both ribbons. It was simple yet hinted of elegance. She had two chairs at the counter where we sat.  
"A good friend of mine was engaged. One night she saw her future husband with a group of friends. She didn't realize until after she crossed the street that they were drunk. The got rough with her and beat her up bad." I got the feeling she was talking about herself, but she didn't seem old enough to have been engaged.  
"Did the scars heal?"  
"Her physically scars healed, but she had a special case. She will stop pondering on her emotional ones for long periods of time, but they are never forgotten."  
I then felt the need to tell her everything and indulged that feeling. I told the reason I moved, how I had been pushed to the shadows, the summer imprisonment, my helpful friend, the wonderful nights and the nightmare that followed. The only things I kept from her were names and Edward's secret. Talking about some of the details was hard but the whole telling was very therapeutic. Once finished, Rosalie watched me for a long time without saying anything.  
"Esme wants you to eat each time you wake up." She opened the door to find someone standing there. He had large muscles and was rather large; his curly hair was rather messy.  
"Rosalie, will you play Sorry with me? Ooh! Bella can play too!" He looked like a senior but spoke like an eight year old.  
I felt a new energy form and told him, "Sure." Between bites of soup I watched as Emmett beat me and Rosalie mercilessly at Sorry. Slowly I fell asleep to their bickering.

* * *

The next time I awoke to a gentle shaking.  
"Bella, its Doctor Carlisle. I've made an appointment at the hospital for you to run some tests." The drive to the hospital was mostly quiet as I slurped me soup, but he asked me a couple questions. "How have you been sleeping?"  
"Really well, thanks."  
"You've been sleeping days away. I meant how do you sleep?" Oh.  
"I sleep on my side because my back is too raw."  
"A certain side?"  
"The right."  
The hospital had a wheelchair waiting making me feel slightly embarrassed. Most of the people at the hospital already knew me and gently teased me about my latest 'trip.'  
"What was the unfortunate object this time Bella?" I decided to tell the truth.  
"Stairs were part of it."  
"Ouch! How many steps are they going to have to replace?"  
I just shook my head a chuckled quietly. The nurses and receptionists her were a lot more friendly that in Phoenix. It made the hospital visits almost bearable. Cat scans and x-rays were taken and while the doctors analyzed the first I directed Nurse Peggy to wheel me to Amanda's room.  
"Hi, Amanda! It is just me or are your legs smaller than the last time I was here?" She put down her book.  
"Thanks. The ulcers are going away! I should be able to walk soon. Also, I have a surgery coming up to help with the cancer. Wait a minute, what happened to your face?"  
"Stairs were involved." I blushed. It was harder to lie to Amanda; it seemed so trivial put that way. "How's online college going?" She made a face and I giggled.  
"It's going okay. It gives me something to do while I use Star Wars Marathons to cure my writer's block."  
"Marathons? Plural?" This girl had way too much time on her hands!  
"Andrew wanted to do one with me and I decided watching them again would be different with him." She was grinning so hard it was impossible not to grin as well. "Sometimes when I'm with him I just close my eyes and I feel like I'm flying." Closing her eyes now seemed to replicate the feeling for her. "Oh! Anakin is still cute, or is it Luke you have the crush on?"  
"Me?" I asked incredulously. "I think your mixing me up with your geek friends who fount over who got who. I haven't even thought about who I like until recently."  
"What do you mean? You must have had guys falling over you in Phoenix. "  
"You still have me confused with you. I couldn't even get a guy to even look at me, not that I wanted any of them, while you had your choice of boys." She didn't say anything for a while.  
"So who has caught your eye?" I blessed Alice for walking in at the moment. Alice seemed disgruntled when I started introductions rather than answer Amanda's question though.  
"Amanda, this is Alice, a good friend. Alice, this is Amanda, my best friend. What are you doing here Alice?"  
"Carlisle said I might find you here. I'm going to take you home."  
"Why do you need to be taken…Why are you in a wheel chair?" This fact, which Amanda, just realized, really seemed to shake her up.  
"It's okay Amanda. I've had a great example on how to enjoy life even in a wheelchair." Her eyes watered a bit. I glanced at Alice who had a faraway look in her eye. As I watched, her focus returned to what was going on around her.  
"Carlisle was going to let you know that your legs should be strong enough to support you soon. All the damage was relatively minor separately. All together it may take a little longer to heal."  
That was a relief. I remember that there had been particular worry over my ribs. I had once had to have my ribs wrapped for a day and it had been tortuous since I couldn't turn my body at all. I couldn't imagine how long broken ribs would be wrapped for or how much moment restriction that would be. I said goodbye to Amanda as Alice wheeled me out of the room.  
"Keep getting better!"  
"You too," she called back.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but I feel like I'm really back into this world now. Expect more soon!**


	27. Presents for Everyone

_I said goodbye to Amanda as Alice wheeled me out of the room. _

_"Keep getting better!" _

_"You too," she called back._

* * *

I woke to a wonderful aroma in the middle of the night. Carlisle walked out of the kitchen and smiled when he realized I was awake.

"You're sleeping shorter and waking longer, that is very good. We'll have you on a normal schedule sooner rather than later. My wife just finished making some chicken salad. She's been worried about you and solid food, so that explains all the soup. Like Alice said, no major damage anywhere, but even bruising takes time to heal. Leg exercises will restore the muscle you've lost and restore your ability to walk. Any other questions?"

He had seemed to anticipate my questions plus some. Kindness seemed to come naturally to him and I couldn't stop myself from hugging him. Esme walked in the moment I released him, and I hugged her just as she put my food down.

"Thank you for all your kindness, your family's as well. They've all taken a turn in helping me. I must be a big inconvenience to you."

"Of course not!" Esme quickly replied. "Everyone here always complains about being bored in the summer; they have to make up projects for themselves. The extra art supplies are on the floor over there if you want to make something."

Nodding, I grabbed the arm of the couch to help me stand up. Carlisle came over and offered his arm. Taking it, I saw a large variety of fabrics, sequins, paints, papers, and even feathers. He helped me sit down, and Esme handed me my food.

"Just holler if you need anything."

As I ate I pondered what I could make. I thought about my conversations with Amanda and remembered the reoccurring theme of flight. Placing my empty plate on the floor, I scooted over to the fabrics. Yes! A thin, white translucent fabric was among the pile and there was quite a bit of it. Fabric paints were my next supply I started looking for and while doing so I found some small clean tubes. Some were straight and some were curved. Attaching the tubes until they made four frames like windows, they became the framework of my whole project. Two were wide while the others were tall. Scissors and a sewing machine were my first tools along with several pins. Then I finally found the fabric paint, and brushes became my tools. While pondering how to attach all the pieces together, I found a role of Velcro. It felt good to accomplish something.

I then began to think of what other kinds of gifts I could make for the kind family I was staying with. A pile of patterns caught my eye. I had quite a bit of experience with them since my mother's latest style was usually not in stores. Among the patterns was a list with the family's initials and measurements.

A green, billowy skirt was produced for Rosalie to tell her to forget the past and enjoy the moment. I made a red dress similar to the one I wore on the third magic night for Alice since it seemed like something she would wear. Esme always seemed like she was in the kitchen, so her present was a purple apron. I was surprised to find a pattern for ties, so I made one for Carlisle.

Emmett was harder than the others. I finally decided to patch several fabrics together into a clown suit. There were two other sets of initials on the paper; I didn't know what to do for them, and as I contemplated I realized I was fairly sleepy. Laying the clothes neatly in a pile under the rest of the fabric to keep them a surprise, with Amanda's gift separate to dry, I crawled over to the couch and climbed up. The excursion helped my mind be too tired to keep me awake.

* * *

When I awoke, there was a present for me. Crutches! I had to alternate which foot would painfully hold my weight for a split second, but it was much better than crawling. I began to explore the strange house's bottom floor. Stairs are things one does not climb with crutches unless absolutely necessary, and then one must be willing to take the consequences.

I found a room with a magnificent piano. Sitting on one of the cushions by the wall, I stared at it for a little while as if it would suddenly begin playing. A man I had not met entered the room, startling me though it obviously startled him as well.

"I'm Bella. I hope I am not intruding." His body language suggested he didn't want to be there, and yet he stayed.

"My name is Jasper. Do you play?"

"My mother got me a teacher for a short while, but I didn't like practicing so the lessons stopped. The lessons lasted less than a month. Do you play?" I loved listening to the piano.

"Some."

"But it's not a passion." Jasper looked at me quizzically. I remembered I did not have a present for him yet but was still disturbing his home. "No, my passion is history." What a broad subject.

"What part of the world; what time period?" He smiled.

"Here, America. From the time of Jamestown until now. I like learning the details, about real people's lives." My eyes light up at the topic. "It's all so fascination isn't it? Did you know that Martha Washington, George Washington's wife, was married before she married him?"

"No," he said slowly. "I do not think I knew that fact."

"Her first husband was wealthy and her money was how the continental army and other things were paid for. Did you also know that George Washington didn't have any kids? He loved his stepchildren like his own though." I suddenly became self-conscious. "I chose to read one of her biographies for English."

"That is fascinating. I don't think I'd thought of looking at famous men's wives' perspective before. I'll have to do more research." He seemed lost in thought for a moment before moving off. I smiled to myself before remembering an important question.

"Wait!" I hobbled as quickly as I could to the door not sure if he had heard or if he would listen. The pain was less intense than before; maybe I was getting stronger! Once I got to the doorframe I saw he had waited. "I was just wondering if you were the one who…found me." I wasn't sure he would understand if I said rescue, though that was what it was.

"No, not I."

"Did Emmett?" If so, I was going to have to change his clown costume into a superhero one.

"No," he chuckled, "Emmett didn't either." With that he walked off letting me ponder about the mysterious missing brother. It hurt to rest my weight on my legs, so I continued moving. In the kitchen I met Alice.

"I knew I would find you here! Esme made scrambled eggs. Carlisle says you need more protein." As I ate, Alice watched me behind cloudy eyes. Once finished though, focus came back to them. "You should visit Amanda again." "She's a very good friend, but am I a bother? I really don't have to be entertained." Alice looked hurt.

"It's not that. You just seemed so happy there. I saw your first smile while you were there."

"I am happy here! Don't worry about me; I've simply known her longer." I really did not like being fussed over. Alice sighed and took my hands in hers.

"I ask this not just for you, but for Amanda as well. Carlisle says she is lonely. Whenever he checks up on her she can't stop talking. He says he has to politely 'escape.'"

Whenever I visited the hospital, Carlisle had always listened to my idyll, lonely chatter so well I often had to check myself to make sure I had not revealed too much. If Carlisle had used the word 'escape,' then Amanda must have talked for hours before he had cut her off!

"When do visiting hours start?" A smile light up Alice's face.

"Half an hour ago."

"Let's go!"

At the hospital, Amanda and I chatted daily. I even told her that there was a boy I liked when she cornered me. The details were mostly lies, but the banter made me feel like I had been missing something before. While I was there, Amanda's room was rarely quiet. If not chatting, we were listening to music or watching movies. Amanda got a box of her CD's from Kayla that had been in storage, and I learned many new songs. One, but Kelly Clarkson seemed as if it was written for me; "You found me." Who it was who had found and rescued me was still a mystery though. She also taught me exercises to strengthen my leg muscles. The day before the surgery for her cancer, I found Amanda braiding her wig into small braids.

"I was bored," she explained, "and wanted to make a fashion statement." As I helped her, I told her of Alice's surprise.

"While driving here, Alice told me she's hosting a party that she wants you to come to tonight. Sorry for the short notice; I hope it's not interfering with any plans with Andrew."

"That's great! It's not interference whatsoever. What's the occasion?"

"Alice and her family just wanted to officially meet you. Alice also said you never know where life will take you, so it's best to live as much as you can today."

Alice's tone had kind of scared me. Her words had a weight that seemed to forebode death and I got the sinking feeling she was talking about Amanda. How much longer did I have my closest friend in the world? But Alice was right, it's best to live life than dwell on misery.

I finished that last couple braids while Amanda read what she had written the night before. Then, unexpectedly, she told me how she imagined the rest of the story would go. She had never even hinted at would happen before she wrote it except for a mad giggle at the end of a particularly surprising cliffhanger. I felt honored to have been divulged such a secret.

"I better call Andrew to tell him where I'm going to be tonight."

"Right."

I walked quickly to a chair near the window before my legs could give out to give her a little more privacy. I was glad she was so happy, but it made me yearn for those few nights about two weeks ago. I was trying to move on though, especially since Alice didn't seem to recognize me. It seemed strange I could dream so close to her personality before meeting her though. What truly bugged me though is that I hadn't met my rescuer. I left messages with his family members and handwritten thank you notes, but I had never gotten to thank the mysterious third brother.

"Andrew said he could come!" I turned so I could see her.

"Great! Alice said, 'the more the merrier.' Anyone else you want to invite?" Amanda rested her head in her hands to help her think, but it seemed more an act.

"You will be there, right?" I nodded. "Then I don't have anyone else I want to invite." Shocked and overwhelmed, I became confused.

"You're sure you don't want to invite anyone else?" She just laughed at me.

"Bella, you and Andrew are the only true friends I've ever had. Also, I've been in the hospital most of the time I've been in Forks; I haven't met very many people." Her strong gaze pierced me with its sincerity.

"And you're my only true friend," was the automatic, true answer. Her eyes began to water, and she quietly sang, "One is the loneliest number…"

"That's why I've got you." My made-up tune ended up somehow sounding flat. I laughed.

"That was bad."

"The singing or the words?" Dr. Carlisle walked in at that moment, and her confusion at out babel of explanation made us laugh even harder. Carlisle smiled at us, glad for our happiness. Forks and life hadn't been very kind to us strangers, but finding each other was the best thing to happen to either of us.

* * *

**More story yeah! I don't have anything prewritten out, but the next chapter is the big one. We finally learn what is up with Edward! Who loves Amanda? I kinda modeled herself after me. **


	28. You Found Me

_Dr. Carlisle walked in at that moment, and her confusion at out babel of explanation made us laugh even harder. Carlisle smiled at us, glad for our happiness. Forks and life hadn't been very kind to us strangers, but finding each other was the best thing to happen to either of us._

* * *

"I'm so glad you let me dress you up, Bella!" Alice happily exclaimed. "It's not like I had a choice," I quietly mumbled.

"You always have a choices Bella, that's life." I stared at her for a while trying to decide if she had only heard me mumbling or exactly what I said. Shrugging it off, I began to wrap an embroidered white scarf around my head; Alice helped me tie it off in the back. "Isn't this gorgeous? Rosalie found it after her mom died."

"What?" Esme was downstairs just fine, wasn't she? I tried to stand up to check on her, but Alice held me down.

"Not Esme, Bella. Rosalie is adopted." Oh. "You didn't know that?" Alice looked very confused at my lack of knowledge about her family. "All of us were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. They are very kind people; not very many people would adopt five children."

"Or house a strange visitor for almost a month." Alice smiled.

"Or that."

I looked down at my yellow dress to hide my embarrassment at having to receive charity. It hung to the floor to mask the remaining scars and made of cotton so it was informal, like me. Technically, I could be back in jeans, no problem, but Alice had other plans. The doorbell rang, and I carefully navigated the stairs to the front door.

"Amanda! Andrew! I love you dress, Amanda."

"Thanks. A mysterious package was delivered to my room with this in it, so I wore it." She also wore yellow, but hers was silky and went to her knees. She also had on a white sweater to keep her warm.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a yellow tie? I looked all over until my mom reminded me I had gotten one for Christmas. Got to love moms." His comments hit home how I tried to call my Mom so I could stop living off of Carlisle and Esme's generosity, but her line was disconnected. I also should have heard something from Charlie by now.

"Can you tell me why there is Velcro on the sweater though? It was kind of hard to put on with it sticking to the material." Amanda's question snapped me out of my thoughts, and I began to blush.

"I didn't realize it would make it hard to put on. You'll understand in just a minute. Come on, everyone is waiting." Amanda started to follow me before Andrew started complaining.

"You said I could push your chair tonight!" Amanda blushed then gave Andrew a peck.

"Sorry, old habit." The look on Andrew's told me he forgave her. Giggling, I led them to the room where everyone else was. "And I'm not staying in here for long." Amanda's legs could support her with help, and Andrew was very willing to help.

I was surprised to see Alice wearing the dress I had made for her since I hadn't given it to her yet. Or even told her I had a gift for her. How did she always know stuff like that? Shrugging, I introduced everyone and then slipped out for a moment. Pulling out a bag I had hid in the closet, I also grabbed a fairly large, flat, sparkly object.

"Wings! Those are beautiful Bella!" Amanda's eyes were wide and she was clapping like a three year old. "But how do you wear them?" Her confusion made me smile even wider.

"Stand up and turn around." With a little help from Andrew she did so, and then I attached them to the Velcro on her sweater. Her smile made my heart so warm.

"This is totally worth the hassle of getting the sweater on." Everyone chuckled reminding me there were other people in the room.

"Presents for everyone else now!" The looks on all their faces was priceless. They hadn't expected presents. "Alice is already wearing hers…"

"It was so well made, I couldn't wait to wear it." I hid my face in the bag pulling out the next present afraid my entire face was red.

"Here is an apron for Esme." This produced a chuckle from Emmett for some reason, so I changed the order of presents. "A clown costume for Emmett." This produced chuckles from everyone else and a shout of joy from Emmett. Shaking my head at how dead on I was, I pulled out a book. "Martha Washington: an American life By Patricia Brady for Jasper."

A couple heads turned to look at him hiding in the back in a bit of surprise. He came forward and took the book gently, and I felt he really appreciated the gift. Alice was smiling broadly as he went back to the wall and began flipping through it.

"This really isn't enough to show how appreciative I am for all you've done, but all I could think of to make for Carlisle was a tie, so I made three."

One had the hospital symbol on it, another was light blue, and the last was green. He took them with a big smile on his face like I was giving him three checks for ten thousand each instead of three handmade ties. "Rosalie, at first all I had for you was this green skirt. Then Amanda found these necklaces, and I knew you needed one." It was a simple necklace on a small silver chain with pink rhinestones spelling out 'hope.' She seemed very touched and even smiled. Somehow I felt Rosalie didn't smile that often. I glanced around once more and was saddened to see the last family member had not appeared. "That's all. I hope you like them." There was a great chorus of appreciation, with one dissenting voice.

"What about me? Don't I get a present?"

"Andrew, I think you're happy enough with that girl in your arms." Both of them blushed.

"She's just teasing Andrew. Bella and I got you a book." Amanda leaned over a picked it up from underneath her seat on her wheelchair.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I seem to remember something important

about this book..." At first I thought he was teasing, but when he didn't continue I realize he had forgotten.

"The first fantasy book I read as challenged by you." His eyes widened. "Oh yes. I remember now. I gave you a gift and in return you cursed me to read Pride and Prejudice. I went into withdrawals wishing for something real to read."

"Pride and Prejudice is a piece of classic literature. Everyone should read it at least once." I smiled at Esme for defending my passion. "I concur with Andrew. It was horrible! It was torturous! It was painful! It was…" Emmett continued listing adjectives with help from Andrew while others started debating the merit of the book. Rosalie wandered over to my side.

"I was quite surprised at Alice's restraint in decorating for tonight. The perfect theme must have escaped her for once." She looked fairly confused, but my thoughts were in a jumble. A phrase from a distant night echoed in my head. My sister planned this and she has a knack for picking the perfect theme. Realization stretched and shattered my mind.

"You're the Cullens." So many thoughts rushed around my head completing an impossible picture. Knees buckling, I began to collapse, but strong arms caught me. Faintly, I heard yelling.

"This is it. This is your moment of decision. Either stay or go, there is no more in between. She will be able to move on if you leave now, but she can't go through another break-up. You make this decision now so I can make sure she is happy either way. Though you know which would make her happier."

"No I don't!" The voice softened. "Being with me is no life at all. That could never make her happy." I was dreaming. That voice only appeared in dreams. I tried to crawl through the fog both to tell him I could be happy and to escape the dream that I knew would only make me unhappy when I realized it wasn't real.

"Every time I see her staring off into the distance with a small smile on her face I know she is thinking of you and the 'three happiest nights of my life.'" There was silence and I was finally able to see, except I was dreaming. Because he was there.

I was trying to decide if I was happy or sad, relieved or scared, if what I saw was reality or dream. Veronica and Bella battled. Who was I? I needed to know and spoke the dreaded question.

"Do you care about me?"

His eyes turned and looked at me, startled. They bore into me, and then looked away. It hurt, but I could dismiss him as a dream now. I tried to stand up, and realized he was carrying me. Could a dream stop you from falling? Begging her to save my sanity, I glanced to Amanda. His grip loosened and I struggled to stand. Then, miraculously, he spoke magical words.

"I do." I turned to look at him, trying to process.

"Are you real?" A crooked smile graced his face as he reached for my hand. "You make me feel real."

He handled me like I was glass that could break, and I wasn't sure I wasn't. This moment felt breakable, and I along with it. My legs strained from having been standing for the last half hour, and I carefully sat beside him. There was a gap between us, but when he tried to pull his hand away, I grabbed it back. Reality of his existence was still slippery in my mind, and I needed something tangible to hold on to. His other hand reached over and traced a scar on my hand that continued up my arm, left over from when I was trapped by a monster. His face was pained as I watched it follow his hand. Reminder of the pain reminded me of my rescuer, the mysterious third brother, and who he really was.

"You're the one who found me," his eyes turned to look into mine making me blush and turn away, "again."

"Again?"

"First at the dance, then again…" I shuddered, and as I did I thought I caught a look of anger on his face. There was none of it in his tone though when he spoke again.

"I beg to differ about the dance. I very well remember it as you finding me. Lots of girls have wanted my attention, but none of them have wanted to know me."

"But I don't. Three nights of dancing hardly counts as getting to know someone." Smiling crookedly again, such a stark contrast to when I first met him, he very carefully turned my head, which had been looking at our hands, to look at him.

"Then we shall have to fix that." My whole face was probably red, but I couldn't look away.

* * *

**Edward finally figured it out! If she loves you, and you love her, you're supposed to tell her! Especially if you are specifically avoiding her. Men these days. Review please!**


	29. Vampire Reality

_"...Three nights of dancing hardly counts as getting to know someone." Smiling crookedly again, such a stark contrast to when I first met him, he very carefully turned my head, which had been looking at our hands, to look at him._

_"Then we shall have to fix that." My whole face was probably red, but I couldn't look away._

* * *

"What do you mean?"  
"I have a ton of questions to ask you, but you may start." Staring into Edward's eyes like this made my thoughts very fuzzy. I had already asked the two most important questions, except…  
"Why did you want me to leave on the last night of the dance?" That was the most diplomatic way to phrase the question, but his head jerked away so I couldn't see his face.  
"What do you remember about that?" His voice was cold, hiding all emotion.  
"I…" What could I say? Accuse him of saying he was a mythological creature and that I believed him? I had searched vampires on Amanda's laptop, but nothing seemed to fit. "I was very confused that night." His skin was very cold though.  
"About what, if I may ask." I still could not see his face.  
"I was torn between telling you everything and pretending those wonderful nights had been a dream, which they very much could have been at that point. I felt like that whole experience couldn't really be happening to me, Bella. Nothing special ever happens to me." His face whipped around and once again his eyes bored into mine.  
"You shouldn't say that. You are very special." Shaking my head, I couldn't believe those words were coming out of his mouth.  
"Mediocre is the best word to describe me, and only mediocre… or bad… things happen to mediocre people." Why did I bring Aubrey up more than I needed to? Why couldn't I let that go?  
"Bella," my body froze as I realized that was the first time that Edward had said my true name. I glanced at him and saw that he was worried which made me blush.  
"Yes?"  
"Is there a problem with your name? That's the right one, right?" Oh Bella, why had you made things so complicated for yourself?  
"Yes, it's just…the first time…" my embarrassment made me stumble over my words which just embarrassed me further making me stop talking altogether. I was probably redder than a tomato.  
"Ah. Bella," This time it warmed my heart instead of freezing it. "I wasn't sure which name you wanted me to use until you called yourself Bella."  
His dazzling eyes made sure that I was paying attention to him; how could I not? "You are not mediocre. You are the most amazing person I've met." That was the nicest thing anyone had said to me.  
"You must not have met very many people, but it is still a very nice thing to say." I was looking down, of course, as I said this but looked up at the cheerful tone he spoke with.  
"May I ask my questions now? The list is quite extensive." He looked excited to get started, which made the corners of my mouth twitch. Still, I was kind of nervous as to the type of questions he would ask.  
"Sure."  
"What is your favorite color?" What a complicated question. I missed the color brown since everything here was green, but each of the nights with Edward were associated with a color so one of those should probably be my favorite. But which one? "Please tell me what you are thinking. That should be such a simple answer." His eyes burned pitifully into mine.  
"I'll weighing the pros and cons of each night to see which one I like the best." It was the first time I had ever seen Edward confused. "I don't really have a favorite color, it changes, but right now it should be either purple or blue or red. The best nights of my life must compete with each other."  
"Well then, perhaps I have to rethink my favorite color as well. Purple was when we first met properly. Blue, I was beyond hoping you would come again and then you did. You looked extra beautiful that night. Red- I think we both did things we normally would not have done; a desperate color if you will."  
"Blue." Red had some bad memories too: of our last moments together, and what followed later that night. I was so confused the first night and doubted its existence. The second night was by far the best.  
"Why?" Of course he would wish to know why.  
"It was the best night. Anticipated and worthwhile throughout." I congratulated on a reasonable enough answer without betraying all that I really was thinking. "What about yours?"  
"Purple." I waited a beat for Edward to continue, and then realized I would have to draw it out of him like he had to do with me.  
"Why?"  
"I have so rarely been startled, and you were the most breathtaking surprise I'd ever had." He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear and I froze in an effort to not rub my ear. "The fact that you are still here is an ever better surprise that continues every moment." I was still processing what he had said when, unexpectedly, Edward heaved a heavy sigh. "I think we need to go back in with everyone else now." I glanced around the empty room and fully understood that the secrets we both had been keeping were needing now to be exposed. Maybe I would learn something as well.  
"Lets go." I stood up quickly and then paused because I was dizzy. His hand came up and steadied my shoulder; it felt nice. "I'm fine now, just a little dizzy." When we started walking and his hand didn't remove itself, I began to blush. Did he think me totally incompetent, or was it something I couldn't hope to believe.  
"Hello everyone!" Edward had a crooked smile on my face that made me smile as well. Everyone was there, but I wasn't sure how this was to begin. Everyone looked at the two of us, and Edward looked at Carlisle.  
"Perhaps if you started from the beginning."  
"The beginning beginning has family secrets, but the dance itself was a beginning and might serve as a better starter." Carlisle frowned. "How we meet each other is anything but simple."  
"Well, I know most of the secrets and Bella has some information and will need all of it. Unfortunately, Andrew knows nothing, but you could send him home." The whole room, including me, stared at her. "And before you worry about me knowing, ask Alice if I'm going to be a problem." We all turned to Alice, but she just looked at Amanda with a sad face.  
"Amanda is fine."  
"What happened to secrets! They don't stay secrets if someone keeps blabbing about them, Edward." Rosalie looked really mad.  
"Um...I can leave if you want. With or without Amanda."  
Alice tilted her head and seemed to blank out for a second before replying, "No. He is here."  
"I do not think that is a good idea." Carlisle looked concerned.  
"He will have to right to know shortly and it's better to have this entire conversation over with in one go." Surprise was clearly written across every Cullen's face except Alice's.  
"Then everyone should sit down. I presume this conversation will take a little while." Alice simply nodded to Esme's comment. Edward sat down with his arm still around my shoulders and Andrew sat on the other side of me hand in hand with Amanda. Alice was nearest to Edward on another seat with Jasper beside her. Esme and Carlisle sat directly across from us while Rosalie and Emmett were on the inside of the horseshoe.  
"I will start." Head swiveled started to Alice. "Edward is right. The dance is the better place to start, but I have a small prequel. I had a series of visions of Bella and Edward at a big dance." Visions?  
Amanda suddenly leaned over and stage whispered, "She has visions of the future." Alice cheerfully nodded and continued her speech. I had no idea what to make of it.  
"In the visions, Edward was smiling and so was she. That was a big accomplishment for him, and we now know it was also an achievement for her. I decided to plan this event and once begun, I realized I would have to help her get to the ball. I didn't know who she was when I started, but I followed the visions which led to me picking her up off the side of the road. Once she was all prettied up and in the gown I had bought specifically for her, I drove her to the party where she met Edward and swept him off his feet. Now Edward, your turn."  
"So you took her to the party. That was very well hidden." Alice's smile got extra big. "At the party that I got dragged to and had been suitably threatened for me not to leave as soon as I was out of Alice's sightline, I tried to start a dance that fit the theme on the party since Alice had insisted on it. I was hoping no one would know how to dance so I could sneak off and let everyone enjoy themselves. To my surprise a beautiful young lady wanted me to be more specific about the type of dance I wanted. Of course I knew there was a difference, but I hardly thought anyone would even know what I was talking about."  
"What type of dance was it?"  
"I told you Amanda, the Regency dance." She quirked her eyebrow at me. "A Jane Austen dance."  
"Ah! Where you turn with just your hands touching and switch partners a lot." I rolled my eyes at her.  
"No, that's just what is shown in the movies. True Regency dance was partnered and had couples dancing down columns of couples on either side. I did explain it especially since it was a point on the dream side." Suddenly I realized I wasn't alone with Amanda in her room and that a bunch of eyes were staring at me. My blush came quickly.  
"Why don't you tell us your point of view up to that point please Bella." Carlisle's voice was gentle, but my jumbled point of view during that first dance was not a good thing to tell everyone. I quickly shook my head.  
"Dr Carlisle, I think I can summarize what Bella was thinking at that time." Alarmed, I tried to catch Amanda's gaze to tell her no, but she was staring at Carlisle. "Everything happened so abruptly and strangely that the first night at the party she mostly thought it was a dream. A splendid dream which a woman picked her up off the side of the road, dress her up, and then took her to a dance that came straight out of pictures in her head. Bella loves all those types of books: Sense and Sensibility, Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre. Bella didn't feel like herself when she was all dressed up, and so she told everyone that she was Veronica Newman." It didn't sound nearly so bad coming from Amanda, but the fact that I had thought reality was a dream was still embarrassing now that it was confirmed real. The silence was broken by Edward.  
"You did not think me real?"  
"You especially. You were perfect that night." There was another pause before he turned to Alice. "Why did she leave so quickly that night?"  
"I had a vision of her leaving at that time. There was a small chance she wouldn't come again the next night and her running off at midnight would encourage you to go looking for her later. She was going to make you happy, and I was going to ensure that." Edward nodded thoughtfully. What was terrifying was that no one had commented on my lack of ties to reality. I knew I should be more anchored, but was this experience drowning me more or helping me to shore? Should I reach over and gasp Edward's hand or drive him away as a figment of my imagination. There was no way anyone could be as perfect as he was. It was impossible!  
"Bella?" And Amanda. She was the complete opposite of her sister. She could be my imagination too! What was real? Wake up Bella! Wake up! "Bella!" My head jerked up, and I realized I had curled up with my head in my lap. Amanda was looking at me with concerned eyes. Her expression was so real that I couldn't have imagined such a sight.  
"Is this real?" I pleaded, desperately clinging. "Is he real?"  
"Of course he is. I would have stopped you a long time ago if he wasn't real or if he didn't really care about you. You are safe Bella. It will be a little hard to believe, but once they have explained everything it will be much better." Real Amanda glanced around the real room. "I know that you have a lot of questions about Bella, but for her to explain properly, you need to explain yourselves first. I only know a little and I needed your permission or I would have at least given her the basics. This is going to be very hard for her, and probably hard for you, but you have to tell her your secret. Or at least the big one. I'm guessing there's only one big one." The room was quiet for a long time. Amanda sighed. "I would say take the time to organize how and what you want to tell her, but there isn't much time where I can help. And trust me, you will need my help. Alice, back me up please." Alice nodded.  
"I'll give it to you straight then. When Edward told you he was a vampire that last night," I remembered that moment when dream collided with nightmare and nothing made sense, "he wasn't lying."

* * *

**Sorry its been so long since update, but this is pretty long! Writing romance is really hard. I'm getting better about writing regularly, but I'm going to be getting busy, so Sorry! Reviews cause motivation!**


End file.
